Left Behind in Arendelle
by TeamWildeEllie
Summary: Elsa was in love with her best friend Anna and didn't know how to approach it until one day Anna had disappeared. As time went on Elsa closed herself off to everyone until one night Anna came back. Anna takes Elsa on an adventure that will relive good old memories and create new ones.. Rated M- Elsanna (non incest)/smut/violence.. Frozen/The Last of Us
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So I'm trying something new here and combining my two favorite things so I want to know what you guys think.. Flashbacks are in italics and I hope you all like this :)**

It was midnight and Elsa was sleeping soundly in a military boarding school she was currently calling home. Darkness enveloped the room and the only sound was the rain beating down outside. Light then entered her room starting from a small strip which shone straight on Elsa's bed and it began to grow larger as the door was opened wider. Quietly the intruder sneaked closer to Elsa getting on top of her and growled as they sank their teeth into Elsa's neck. Instinctively Elsa's eyes flew open and she pushed the intruder onto the floor, with lightning speed she pulled a flick knife out and pointed it to the floored assailant.

"Anna!" Elsa said shocked.

"Hahaha oww I landed on my hip." Anna laughed standing up.

"What the hell! I thought I was bitten?" Elsa said still holding the knife in front of her as she checked her neck for bite marks with her free hand.

"I know, it was kinda awesome.. you're not going to kill me are you?" Anna asked motioning to the knife still firmly in Elsa's hand.

Elsa took a deep breath and closed the knife before putting it back under her pillow.

"I haven't seen you in I don't even know how long?" Elsa huffed staring at her best friend.

"Forty five days.. well forty six technically." Anna shrugged "Wanna know what I've been up to?"

"All this time and I thought you were dead.." Elsa said quietly feeling really hurt that Anna couldn't even let her know that she was alive and all right.

Anna stood there not looking at Elsa as she knew she was hurting badly and nothing Anna could say would make it up for the way she had treated Elsa.

"Here.. look." Anna said taking off a necklace around her neck and handing it over to Elsa.

"No way!" Elsa said studying the necklace.

It was a medallion with the firefly logo on the front and on the back ANNA ARENDELLE in bold and a serial number underneath it. You see the fireflies are a group of people who believe that the military are only out for themselves where as their views are that they believe they are working for the common man and that everything should be equal. So instead of reconciling their differences and realizing that the main enemies are infected and hunters, people who just kill for the hell of it or to rob and torture people for a little as a pair of shoes or a tin of peaches, but that will never happen and any firefly caught are always made an example of to warn the others what will happen if you cross the military.

"You still got no roomie?" Anna asked studying the top bunk full of Elsa's stuff "I had to share with Ursula for three years.. and you know how bad that girl smelt."

"You're.. you're a firefly." Elsa struggled out looking over at Anna while still pawing the necklace.

Anna shrugged and turned walking over to the wall which contained a picture of Anna and Elsa hugging and smiling, taking it off the wall she smiled and held it close to her.

"You still have it up." Anna whispered flashing Elsa the picture she was holding.

Elsa stormed over to the door opening it quickly and looking around to see if anyone was out of if there was someone on patrol on her floor.

"Listen I'm not going to get caught with a firefly in my room!" Elsa snapped walking back to Anna.

"Hey! Calm down there are no soldiers on the entire floor." Anna reassured backing away slightly.

"Hmm here." Elsa said slamming the necklace back into Anna's hand "Congrats."

"Hey.. are we cool?" Anna asked still holding onto Elsa's hand.

"Urgh.." Elsa spat removing her hand quickly "_Are we cool_?"

"I disappeared and you're mad.. and I owe you an explanation. Let's get out of here and I will tell you all about it." Anna said looking anywhere except at Elsa.

"It's almost morning Anna! And I have military drills.. you know where we learn how to kill fireflies." Elsa explained but Anna wasn't listening and threw Elsa her pants.

"Put some pants on and let's go." Anna smirked knowing she would get her own way.

"I'm so dumb!" Elsa sighed and began to get her pants on as Anna made her way to the door.

"Oh come on when have we ever got into trouble." Anna grinned and walked out.

* * *

_Elsa Winters was sixteen and on her way to a place called Arendelle. She had no family as her mom had died shortly after she gave birth to her and she never knew her father.. not that she cared and Elsa's main priority was Elsa as no one else gave a damn and why would they. There was a war going on between the military and a new faction called the fireflies, who revolted against the military saying that the don't care about anyone unless the are rich or powerful yet in the currant situation I'm not sure if that has any impact on anything. Then there was the hunters people who just don't give a damn about anyone or anything and will kill, maim, torture what ever got in their way and then there was the main problem.. the infected. Elsa had the privilege of never having to come across any infected although she has heard horror stories about what they can do and what they look like. The only thing Elsa had in this world was a flick knife that she had stolen from the last place she was staying at, a walkman and a joke book. Although that might seem silly or childish her backpack and it's contents were everything to Elsa and she would protect it at all costs, and she even has the scar to prove that. Noticing the bus slow down as it approached double gates everyone was told to get up orderly and make their way off the bus and stand in a line outside. As Elsa got up she felt her hair getting pulled from someone behind her, turning she gave the boy behind her a stern glare and carried on walking. After registration everyone was left to there own devices while things were getting ready for them. Elsa wandered around the court yard to find a quiet place to sit and chill out. She scoped around and saw a place that no one was near and made a beeline towards it.. just as she got there two boys, the one that pulled her hair on the bus and some burly bastard blocked her path._

"_Going somewhere blondie?" Hair puller sneered._

"_I don't want no trouble just move." Elsa said trying to barge past._

"_Check the backpack." Hair puller said grabbing Elsa's hands so she couldn't move._

_Before his friend could Elsa panicked and head butted the guy breaking the hold and began to sprint back to where the others were. Just as she got there she was rugby tackled to the ground by the two boys who sprinted after her. Grabbing the backpack they emptied all of the contents on the ground and the leader picked up the walkman and stood up._

"_Hey give that back." Elsa cried getting up and going over to snatch the walkman back._

"_Hey back up." The big dude sneered and punched Elsa in the face causing her nose to bleed._

_Elsa put her hand to her nose and looked as blood smeared the back of it, getting angry she punched the big guy angrily although it didn't do anything. Poised for another punch coming her way Elsa braced herself for the impending blow.. but it never came. Opening her eyes slowly she saw someone was in front of her but before she knew what had happened big guy was on the floor after her savior had pushed the heel of her hand straight into his nose with a sickening crunch and the guy who had Elsa's walkman was now on his knees after a swift and solid kick to the nether regions. Elsa stood there as the person grabbed her belongings and backpack and turned to give it back._

"_Here you go.. they shouldn't bother you any more." The girl smiled handing Elsa her stuff back. _

"_I didn't need your help.. I had it covered." Elsa sniffed looking away from the girl as her nose was still bleeding._

"_Sure you did.. anyway I'm Anna.." Anna introduced but Elsa had walked off "You're welcome."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Just a reminder because if you are anything like me you would of probably forgot but italics are flashbacks.. enjoy :)**

"_Shit! Shit! Shit! Where is it?" Elsa growled searching her bag once again._

_Tipping the contents onto her new bed she looked over them again._

"_Knife.. joke book.. where the hell is my walkman?" Elsa said opening every pocket in her bag again and tipping it out but nothing fell._

_Retracing her steps in her head she definitely had it on the bus, it was there was the bullies tipped it on the ground and then.. _

"_That bitch!" Elsa growled and ran out of the room to find Anna._

* * *

"_No way would the fireflies do that Belle." Anna gasped listening to her friends as they all sat in the cafeteria._

"_Seriously Anna I heard they shot up the whole Jeep, three soldiers died." Belle said eating her sandwich._

"_No they must have been provoked or cornered." Anna said with a knife in her hand carving into the wooden table. _

"_You need to watch what you're saying Anna if anyone heard.." Ariel interjected looking around cautiously._

"_And your skinny ass needs to stop believing everything they tell in you in the classroom. It's.. it's more complicated than.." Anna began but was interrupted by loud footsteps heading her way._

"_WHERE IS IT?!" Elsa shouted standing behind Anna with her fists clenched tightly which made her knuckles white._

"_Hey, new kid! How's your first day in hell going?" Anna smirked waving at Elsa._

"_My walkman give it to me." Elsa demanded stepping towards the table again eyeing up everyone at the table._

"_What makes you think I have anything of yours?" Anna grinned._

_Everyone at the table begin to laugh and smile at the situation that was occurring which made Elsa even more angry._

"_I don't THINK.. I know you took it. You're a pretty lousy thief." Elsa sneered._

_They both looked at each other mentally weighing each other up. Although Elsa would hate to admit it the girl in front of her was really cute. She had red, glowing hair which was in twin braids but was hidden under a black beanie, a white dirty tank top with a green flannel shirt over it and was wearing ripped skinny jeans and black boots. Elsa looked down at herself and was wearing similar attire although her platinum blonde locks were in a braid over her shoulder and she was wearing a hoodie instead of a shirt. Anna looked at Elsa and smiled she thought that the girl was really sexy especially when angry and the scar on her eyebrow was definitely a winner._

"_Fine new kid!" Anna laughed pulling out the walkman and casually tossing it at Elsa "You've got rubbish taste in music anyway."_

_Elsa looked hurt and pressed the walkman to her chest. As she turned to go back to her room everyone at Anna's table began to laugh and talk again but Anna watched as Elsa left._

* * *

_Elsa lay in bed unable to sleep. She had her walkman clutched in her hand just so she know that it will not go walkies again. Just as she was remembering the day she had she began to hear gentle thumping from the hallway. Interested, Elsa grabbed her hoodie and crept to her bedroom door. Taking a deep breath she opened it and quietly snuck out, as she got halfway down the hall she hid in the shadows as she saw someone leave through the double doors, towards the exit. Deciding on whether to go back to sleep or follow the person trying to sneak out she waiting a couple of moments and followed the figure to see where they were going. Anna stopped short of the door that would let her escape this hell hole, if only for a short while, peering through the small sections of unfrosted glass she noticed two soldiers patrolling the outside._

"_Fuck how am I.." Anna whispered to herself but jumped when she was tapped on the shoulder._

"_Advice.. get someone to watch your back." Elsa smiled seeing Anna jump out of her skin._

"_Jesus! New kid!" Anna said trying to get her breathing back in rhythm "Go back to bed new kid!"_

"_The name is Elsa.. not new kid and you're going to show me how to sneak out of here." Elsa growled defiantly. _

"_Oh fuck off new kid! You are unbelievable.." Anna laughed shaking her head._

"_You know we can argue until someone hears us and we can get caught or.. we can help each other out.. and it's Elsa damn it!" Elsa sighed getting annoyed._

"_Haha Ok.. you think you can keep up with me? Elsa." Anna grinned mischievously._

"_Not an issue." Elsa beamed proudly as she was an amazing runner.. if she did say so herself._

"_Urgh.. fine don't make me regret this.. come on." Anna said._

_Elsa followed Anna who quietly snuck past the two soldiers and they began to sprint until they reached the chain fence which surrounded the perimeter to keep all the infected out._

"_Come on then Flash let's see if you got any Spider-man powers there." Ann grinned as in three quick moves she was already at the top of the fence._

"_Have you heard the saying anything you can do I can do better.." Elsa smiled and jumped up grabbing the fence but didn't have a good enough grip and went face first into the steel._

"_Haha, I take it doesn't apply to you." Anna laughed jumping back down._

"_Just.. erm give me a boost." Elsa sulked embarrassed._

_Anna grinned and put her hands together on top of her knee and steadied Elsa, bending her knees Elsa jumped with the help of Anna's boost and reached the top of the fence with ease._

"_Now swing your leg and jump down." Anna guided as she watched Elsa jump down but instead of landing on her feet she landed on her ass "Good job!"_

_Anna once again scaled the fence and jumped down landing on her feet, laughing she held out her hand and helped Elsa up who was just looking at her with a pouty face. _

"_So where are we going then?" Elsa asked as they began to walk again._

"_For me to know and you to find out.. it's not long now but the view is something special." Anna winked began to run again to get Elsa to chase her._

"_Oh come on!" Elsa sighed and chased after her._

_Anna climbed a ladder that was on the side of the building and ran to the edge of the building to wait for Elsa to catch up._

"_Come one slow poke quit your dawdling." Anna laughed stepping back a bit and then took a running jump to the other roof top._

_Without replying Elsa looked and copied Anna landing on her feet this time. Anna smiled and nodded her head approvingly, Anna ran to the other side of the roof and slid down the side of the roof with a smile on her face. Elsa grinned at Anna's adorable smile and tried to copy but as she got near the end her footing gave way and she fell forward, waiting for face to floor impact she shut hers eyes but instead she was met with a warm embrace. Opening them she realized she was face to face with Anna as she stopped her from falling._

"_Smooth moves genius." Anna grinned but still held on to Elsa._

"_I erm.. is that all you got?" Elsa said trying to change the subject as she felt the heat creep up her neck._

"_Do you ever think of the future?" Anna asked sitting on the edge of roof dangling her legs over._

"_Future like with spaceships and stuff?" Elsa asked innocently._

"_Cute.. I mean YOUR future like what your going to do with your life." Anna chuckled as Elsa sat next to her._

"_Not much to think about really." Elsa sighed._

"_Ha that's what they'd like you to believe." Anna said standing up._

"_What do you mean?" Elsa looked up inquisitively._

"_Well you do as you're told, shut your mouth and then when you are eighteen they stick a gun in your hand and turn you into a good little soldier.." Anna said bitterly biting her lip "I'm not spending the REST OF MY LIFE with some ASSHOLE telling me who to SHOOT and where to SHIT."_

"_Well.. erm what are you going to do?" Elsa asked not sure where to put herself._

"_In less than three months I turn eighteen and well that's how long I have to figure what I want to do." Anna stated looking down at Elsa._

"_Well what else is there?" Elsa shrugged._

"_Hmm have you ever ridden a horse?" Anna smiled changing the subject before it ended in an argument._

"_Huh.. no I can't say I have." Elsa laughed at the question._

"_Follow me." Anna smiled and jumped off the roof onto a smaller platform leading to the next building._

_Cutting through a broken window Anna led Elsa down some stairs into a darkness._

"_Are we there yet?" Elsa asked afraid as she didn't know if there was any infected or military around._

"_Yep just through these doors here." Anna smiled as they reached a big set of double doors "You ready?"_

"_Hell yeah." Elsa smiled as they both pushed the doors open._


	3. Chapter 3

"Over here.. hurry!" Anna said climbing through an open window of a derelict building and jumping down quickly.

"Ahh!" Elsa said as climbed through the open window just as she jumped down the shadow and rumbling noise of a patrol tank went by.

"Phew that was close huh." Anna laughed "You've got fast since the first time we snuck out and more stable on your feet.. I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Elsa shrugged as she kept looking between Anna and the window they just came through.

"Well come on.. up we go." Anna said and ran off to the staircase behind her.

"So how did you find them?" Elsa asked switching her torch on and followed Anna.

"What the fireflies?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Elsa replied.

"Oh well remember that firefly.. the one you bit and then stole his gun." Anna laughed remembering the incident.

"Hmph yeah I remember him." Elsa sighed also remembering the incident.

"That's Olaf.. I saw him walking down the street one night and I tailed his ass. I follow him into this alley and all these fireflies ambush me, they took me right to their hideout, to Marlene!" Anna said as they cut through one of the houses in the building.

"Where you scared?" Elsa asked still following behind.

"Hmm terrified!" Anna admitted "I thought this time she would actually shoot me, but instead she just says '_What took you so long?' _it was like she was expecting me." Anna said as they reached some platforms that led to the roof.

"And she just made you a firefly?" Elsa asked unsure of the process.

"Erm.. something like that." Anna whispered "That whole almost killing me thing it was a test.. she wanted to know that I was committed." Anna said as she made her way onto the roof.

"Oh!" Elsa sighed unsure of what else to say.

* * *

ATTENTION! WE ARE PLEASED TO REPORT THE ZONE HAS BEEN FREE OF CORDYCEPS INFECTION FOR THIRTY DAYS. YOUR CO-OPERATION AND DUTIFUL ATTENTION TO SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY KEEPS THIS CITY SAFE!

"Thirty days my ass! People are getting infected all the time, they just do a good job of hiding it." Anna huffed climbing the stairs.

"You've erm you've run into more infected?" Elsa asked worried.

"As part of my initiation they made me kill this.. you know what let's talk about something else." Anna snapped exiting a window which led them onto another roof.

"Ok.. I'm sorry." Elsa whimpered as she didn't want to hurt Anna.

"Oh shit.. hide!" Anna panicked as she got to the edge of the roof and realized there was patrols underneath them.

They both waited behind a wall which shielded them from view till the patrol moved along.

"Oh.. man!" Anna puffed out not realizing she was holding her breath "Sorry.. I'm a bit jumpy lately."

Anna gave a small smile and walked over to where a plank of wood which was balanced between the roof and their destination.

"Careful it's wet." Anna called back to Elsa.

"Ok.." Elsa said following behind "Hey.. so I was thinking maybe I should join the fireflies?"

"Elsa, that was the first thing I asked Marlene. She wants you safe at that stupid school.. I'm not even supposed to come see you." Anna admitted sadly.

"Why does she care?" Elsa spat angrily.

"She's worried that I'll get you into trouble." Anna smiled glancing over at Elsa and winking.

"Hmph.. whatever." Elsa retorted pulling her tongue out "I can get into trouble just fine on my own."

"Haha oh I know." Anna laughed loudly.

Finally they turned a corner and there was a massive hole in the roof and the simultaneously jumped down into the building.

"Ah!" Elsa said landing awkwardly on her ass.

"Hey!" Anna smiled helping Elsa up "Do you remember the first time I brought you here."

"What are we doing here Anna?" Elsa asked brushing herself off and followed Anna again who had strolled off in front of her.

"I have a surprise for you." Anna said cryptically.

"Ohh what is it a snowman?" Elsa said eagerly.

"Mayybbeee." Anna dragged out looking back and Elsa's smiling face.

"I'll be your friend again if it's a snowman." Elsa giggled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Anna chuckled to herself as she missed Elsa's laugh.

They walked down the broken escalators and headed toward the bright yellow tent that they used to hang out in when they snuck out of the school to come here.

"I can't believe Kristoff and Sven are gone." Anna sighed sadly entering the tent.

"You heard!" Elsa said shocked as it was kept pretty quiet from people outside of the school.

"Do you know how it happened?" Anna asked.

"They said that Kristoff just fell off of Sven.. heart attack or something." Elsa said.

"Man.. well how many people get to die of natural causes these days anyway." Anna said trying to lighten the mood.

"Non that I know of." Elsa shrugged sadly.

"Exactly.. so let's see what he left us." Anna said as she began to route through Kristoff's belongings.

Anna started at one side and Elsa the other.

"Hey look it's Sven's old saddle.. man he was cute. You know he was the only horse that I have rode to this day still and he loved when I would steal carrots from the school cafeteria and feed them him while scratching behind his ear." Elsa smiled stroking the saddle gently.

"Come on Kristoff where's the good stuff." Anna said lifting the lid of a storage box.

"Wow.. is this Kristoff?" Elsa asked picking up an old photo of a man smiling in plain clothes "Man he used to be handsome."

"Hmm sounds like my might _like _him." Anna teased looking over at Elsa.

"He's erm.. not my type." Elsa pouted putting the photo back.

"Ah! Bingo.. want some?" Anna offered Elsa the half full bottle of alcohol.

"Erm sure.." Elsa hesitated taking the bottle.

"Watch out that's not beer!" Anna teased.

"Haha please." Elsa taking a massive gulp but than spat it out instantly "Oh my god.. here.. it's disgusting."

"Told you." Anna smirked taking the bottle back off Elsa "Cheers, Kristoff."

Anna took a big gulp and coughed slightly, Elsa giggled as even Anna thought it was too strong. Smiling Anna put the lid back on and placed it back where she found it.

"Come on!" Anna said and they headed out of the tent.

* * *

"_So here we are." Anna smiled and closed the door after them._

"_Gosh.. it looks creepy." Elsa whispered as she had never been inside a mall before although she had read all about them._

_As they walked a few yards something grabbed Elsa's attention._

"_Hey Anna! Hold up!" Elsa gasped as she quickly ran into a store "No. Fucking. Way."_

"_You OK?" Anna asked walking walking behind her._

"_It's.. it's Triple Phoenix!" Elsa shouted excitedly running over to the arcade game that caught her eye "I've read about this game.. it's a super popular brawler game that's based on a cartoon about these three pigeons that are mutated when.."_

"_Triple Phoenix? That game is for __**children**__." Anna sneered "You want to talk games.. __**this **__is a real game!"_

_Anna took Elsa's hand and walked over to another machine._

"_The Turning? What's that?" Elsa asked as she had never heard of it before._

"_What! Really you have never heard of it.. damn you need to do more reading.. The Turning is a hardcore, one on one fighter game with like hundred of crazy combos and it has an insane final boss fight." Anna smiled remembering her favourite game._

"_Tell me more about it." Elsa grinned adoringly._

"_Ok so there is this character called Angel Knives and she has got this one finishing move where she punches a hole through her enemies chest and then kicks their heads clean off.. who'd fuck with her huh!" Anna smiled as she spoke about her favourite character._

"_Man! Kids were lucky back then huh." Elsa chuckled._

"_We're wasting time come on." Anna said sadly as her face fell._

_Anna walked out of the arcade with Elsa hot on her heels, before the left completely Elsa looked back imagining that the arcade was full of screaming, happy children all playing and having fun.. life before infected. Anna had led them to a bright yellow tent._

"_What are we doing here?" Elsa asked scared._

"_You'll see.." Anna winked and put a hand on Elsa's shoulder reassuringly "You in there, old man?"_

"_Stop yelling! I ain't deaf." A man said emerging from the shadows._

_An oldish man with shaggy blonde hair and a scruffy beard stood before him, he was wearing a big coat and a woolly hat. _

"_Who's this? Damn It Anna every time you drag another kid here, you risk me getting into trouble." The man moaned._

"_Relax Kristoff, she's cool.. Elsa this charming individual is Kristoff and Kristoff this stunning one is Elsa." Anna laughed introducing them._

"_Erm.. hey." Elsa blushed as Anna called her stunning._

"_You at least bring me a little something?" Kristoff asked sitting on the floor._

"_Boosh! Courtesy of the head jackass at the school." Anna laughed and handed a bottle of expensive alcohol to Kristoff "Let's call it a present for all your hard work protecting this shithole."_

"_Haha still got that smart mouth attitude huh!" Kristoff chuckled opening the bottle and taking a quick swig "All right Anna what is this going to cost me?"_

"_I am insulted at that remark." Anna feigned hurt "Can't I just bring a dear, old friend a gift out of the goodness of my heart."_

"_No! Not you anyway." Kristoff said looking the girls up and down wearily._

"_Ha Ok you got me.. I want you to teach little Elsa here how to ride.. she's never been on a horse before!" Anna said pushing Elsa in front of her slightly._

"_Huh.. that's it? Oh well you know where to find Sven, go for it." Kristoff said nodding the way to where his horse was not bothering to get up._

"_Come on." Anna smiled grabbing Elsa's hand and dragged her to where Sven was._

_They both ran down a corridor and turned a corner to hear Sven._

"_Wow!" Elsa gasped as this was the first time she had seen as horse._

"_Come on it's Ok.. he wont bite." Anna said guiding Elsa over to Sven slowly "Grab a carrot from the basket there and then feed him, also he likes it when you rub behind his ear."_

"_You know in some ways horses are better than people.. don't you agree Sven." Elsa laughed tickling Sven's ear._

"_Yeah but people smell better than horses." Anna interjected._

_As if Sven understood he looked over at Anna and neighed at her._

"_Sorry dude but you know I'm right." Anna laughed going over and rubbing Sven's other ear "Ok so something you should know about Kristoff he is a lazy bastard.. make sure he doesn't cut your ride short and he takes you around the mall at least once."_

"_Are you trying to get kicked out?" Elsa asked quietly which made Anna freeze up "Break enough rules and they throw you out into general population.. is that what you're going to do?"_

"_I erm no that's not what.. I listen I just don't want to end up a slave to system Ok.." Anna huffed passing the reigns to Elsa._

"_I erm sorry I don't mean to pry." Elsa said sadly._

"_Just enjoy your ride Ok." Anna said and they made their way back to Kristoff with Sven in tow._

* * *

"_That's my alcohol Anna so keep your paws off it!" Kristoff warned as he helped Elsa onto the horse as he was about to start his ride._

"_Oh please I have my own stash." Anna laughed as she made herself comfy on the floor not wanting to go with them._

"_Hmm that girl, she is trouble if I ever saw it." Kristoff moaned._

"_I like her." Elsa smiled to herself as they headed off on their ride._

_Anna watched until they were out of sight and headed into Kristoff's tent, she began searching through his things trying to find something specific._

"_Come on, where'd you put it you bastard?" Anna said to herself and then went through his cupboard "Ahh got you!"_

* * *

"_So what was this place like before infection?" Elsa asked trying to make polite conversation._

"_Well, when I was your age I also did my fair share of skipping school and I would meet up with my friends and, grab a burger, watch a movie and fail when I tried to make out with a girl I liked Aurora was her name, she was beautiful." Kristoff smiled imagining Aurora again._

"_Lucky guy." Elsa smiled to herself as Anna popped into her head._

"_So rain or shine this place was always packed especially during the holidays.. I miss the holidays, I miss the lights and the awkward stress of everyone fighting for the gifts they needed but there would always be a certain magic in the air.. ha listen to me get all nostalgic on you." Kristoff chuckled._

"_I don't mind I find it fascinating." Elsa said in awe of Kristoff._

"_So here we are.. thank you for riding with Kristoff enterprises this fine day." Kristoff said as they reached his tent once again._

_Elsa got off Sven and rubbed his nose thanking him for the ride._

"_How'd it go?" Anna shouted over looking up from a book she was reading._

"_Little lady is a natural she'll be galloping in no time." Kristoff said smiling at Elsa._

"_Well it was awesome so thank you." Elsa blushed._

"_Right Anna, now listen and I know this is going to fall on deaf ears but please go back to school and stay out of trouble." Kristoff said petting Sven._

"_You have to get caught to get into trouble." Anna grinned mischievously._

"_Anna now look.." Kristoff began but they were interrupted by a huge explosion._

_They all looked up at the broken roof and saw the sky was all smoky and a reddish black color._

"_Shit! I got to go and find my unit." Kristoff panicked vaulting on Sven quickly "Anna I am not fucking around any more.. both of you head back now and be careful."_

_Without giving them time to reply or really Anna to come up with a sarcastic response Kristoff and Sven were gone._

"_Erm maybe we should listen to him Anna." Elsa said "Anna?"_

"_Hang on!" Anna snapped trying to fix something that was in her hand._

"_Is that a walkie talkie?" Elsa said looking at the object clearly._

"_Shut up for a second I'm trying to figure out how to work this thing." Anna growled._

"_Oh my god!" Elsa gasped with realization "You used me as a distraction so you could steal this from him.. this while time I thought you actually liked.."_

_**EXPLOSION IN THE TWELFTH SECTOR.. ENGAGING ENEMIES, THREE HOSTILES.. LIKELY FIREFLY AFFILIATION**_

_Anna and Elsa both looked wide eyes and open mouthed at the message that just came over the walkie talkie._

"_Anna please let's just go." Elsa begged tugging on Anna's sleeve._

"_You know I didn't think it would happen tonight but this is this, this is the way out!" Anna smiled showing her perfect teeth "We're going to find the FIREFLIES!"_

_Elsa just stared at Anna trying to see if she was joking or not._

"_The.. fireflies.." Elsa stuttered "Are you fucking nuts!"_

"_Well suit yourself.. laters Elsa." Anna said as she began to sprint._

_Elsa just stood there staring as she tried to process the information._

"_Fuck.. Anna wait!" Elsa shouted and sprinted after her._


	4. Chapter 4

"So you're saying if we flip this switch the whole mall will be in working order again?" Elsa said unsure.

"Yup and the good thing is that it's not visible from the outside." Anna smiled as she smashed open the electric box "Wanna do the honours?"

Elsa grabbed the handle and pulled it upwards as soon as she did the lights blinded them.

"Wow.. I didn't think that would actually work." Anna laughed and grabbed Elsa dragging her out of the room.

"Where are we going Anna?" Elsa tried to get out.

"Come on I have something amazing to show you." Anna giggled as she made her way through some double doors and stopped just short of there little secret entrance which would get them to their destination quicker.

"Urgh I hate doing this it always feels like it's going to fall on me." Elsa shuddered.

Anna lent down and picked up the metal pipe that held up some more pieces of metal so they could climb under without getting crushed by the car that dangling precariously above the entrance.

"It's fine.. I'll go first." Anna grunted as they moved the metal bar over creating an small opening for them.

Just as Anna was about to crawl through the car came crashing down narrowly missing them.

"Watch out!" Anna said pushing Elsa out of the way and jumping back quickly.

"Oh man that was close." Elsa gasped looking at Anna scared.

"You know what.. how about we find another way." Anna laughed.

"Yeah.. sounds good." Elsa said giving Anna a weird look.

Looking around Elsa spotted a double door with the window smashed out above it.

"Hey look there's an opening up here." Elsa said pointed to the window "I'll give you a boost."

Elsa stood in front of the door and got into position while Anna walked over. Putting a hand on Elsa's shoulder Anna jumped up through the broken window and jumped down to the other side.

"Well.. you see anything?" Elsa asked waiting for the doors to open "ANNA!"

The door unlocked and opened slightly, Elsa sighed and slowly opened the door heading into the store.

"BLARRRGGHHHH!" Anna shouted jumping out on Elsa's wearing a creepy looking clown mask.

"You dick! That's two times today!" Elsa shouted punching Anna in the arm lightly.

"Hahahaha." Anna laughed and looked around the store "How the hell did we never find this place? Come on I have the perfect mask for you."

Anna ran off and Elsa sighed slowly following her.

"Anna.." Elsa moaned not impressed.

"PERFECT!" Anna repeated.

Elsa slouched over to where Anna was and stood in front of a wolf mask that was on a stand.

"Check it out.. awesome huh!" Anna said happily.

"What is that the wolf-man or something?" Elsa asked confused.

"Put it on.." Anna ushered.

Slowly Elsa reached over and took the mask off the stand, looking at Anna she sighed deeply before putting it on.

"Yeah.. badass. Ok now roar!" Anna laughed.

"Huh.. roar." Elsa sighed pathetically.

"Elsa.. really? FUCKING ROAR!" Anna said playfully swatting Elsa on the arm.

"ROOAAAARRRRRRRR!" Elsa screamed throwing her arms up.

"Hahaha there she is.. now come on let's see what else this place has." Anna laughed and ran off.

Looking around Elsa realized it was a Halloween store and had masks, costumes and other Halloween items plastered around.

"Man look at all this stuff." Anna exclaimed from the aisle over.

Elsa walked over to where the till was and saw that there was cobwebs, not the cheap fake cobwebs, cobwebs which showed how long the place had been abandoned. Next to the till was burnt out candles and a fake Dracula plaster head. Water dripped just in front of her as some of the pipes that had broken off was just hanging above the till giving it a nasty and damp smell which made her gag.

Looking around Anna was still no where in sight so Elsa walked over to the shelves in the back and spotted a jar full of fake eyeballs.

"People bought this stuff?" Elsa said thinking aloud "I don't get it."

As Elsa turned around to go and find Anna, Anna came bursting out of the fake coffin directly in front if where Elsa was standing.

"Mwha-ah-ah-ah-ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhh" Anna groaned wearing a Frankenstein mask and walking out in character.

"Wow.." Elsa said not impressed "That was stupid."

"Yeah.." Anna laughed agreeing "There are more masks around the other side.. check them out."

"Oh my god.. oh my god.. oh my god.." Elsa screamed excited running over to a mask she saw "It's freaking Triple Phoenix."

Elsa quickly tore the wolf mask off and put the Phoenix one on.

"What do you think?" Anna asked coming up to Elsa wearing a Care Bears mask.

"Adorable.." Elsa smiled.

"Why thank you kind pigeon." Anna said in an awful Southern accent.

Anna walked off and Elsa saw something that quickly caught her attention.

"Skeleseer?" Elsa said picking up the plastic skull "Ask Skeleseer a question and shake for your fortune.. hmm Ok. Will we die today?"

Elsa began to shake the skull furiously and looked at it but nothing came up.

"Nothing.. what a jip!" Elsa huffed.

"You have to turn it over.. genius." Anna laughed walking over to her.

"I knew that.." Elsa said quietly "Seems dreadfully unlikely.. ah! What a relief."

"You know that's not real." Anna said as she picked up a jar of frog legs.

"Quiet you! Am I ever getting boobs or not?" Elsa asked shaking the skull again "The spirits are quiet.. urgh of course they are."

"Hahaha that's hilarious." Anna laughed slapping her knee.

"Is Anna a butt face?" Elsa said pouting at Anna while shaking it again "I am dead certain it is true."

"Hey fuck you.. skull." Anna said defensively as Elsa began laughing.

"Will Anna ever stop sucking at telling jokes?" Elsa grinned looking over at Anna, who pulled her tongue out.

"What is this attack Anna hour?" Anna smirked.

"The signs aren't clear.. ah there's still hope for you." Elsa laughed putting the skull back down.

"Nope I've given up hope on that.. you can have it." Anna laughed and walked right behind Elsa.

Elsa felt Anna's breath tickle her bare neck and if her face wasn't covered with the mask she knew that she wouldn't be blushing badly.

"Come on let's go." Anna said putting her hand gently on Elsa's shoulder letting it linger there for a few moments before letting go and heading for the exit.

"I.. erm sure." Elsa said trying to compose herself but failing and followed Anna to the exit.

* * *

"Ah! I have an idea." Anna smiled as they had stopped to get their breath back as they had been walking around for a while.

"What?" Elsa asked apprehensively fiddling with her mask.

"See them cars down there?" Anna said picking up a brick and walking over to the edge of balcony.

Following her, Elsa saw two beat up old cars one was red the other blue.

"I will be the red and you are the blue.. the first one to knock out all the windows in their car wins." Anna said.

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa grinned picking up a brick "I'm like the brick master."

"Ha! Alright loser has to answer a question and no sarcasm." Anna said stretching her throwing arm in an over the top fashion.

"What is this truth or truth? You're on fool.." Elsa taunted.

As soon as the words came out of Elsa's mouth Anna threw her brick first smashing the back window of her car. Hurriedly Elsa through her brick also connecting with the back window, quickly they began throwing bricks at their designated cars a couple missing here and there which related to some choice words being shouted by each girl. In the end it came down to the last two windows of their respective car. Anna threw hers first but it bounced off the window not breaking it, seizing the opportunity Elsa threw hers and the window shattered into a hundred pieces.

"YES! BRICK.. FUCKING.. MASTER!" Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs throwing her mask on to the floor.

"My car had tougher windows." Anna sulked throwing her mask off in a temper.

"Yeah, whatever loser.. alright question time." Elsa said with a smirk.

"I'm scared." Anna laughed putting a hand to her head.

"Erm.. Ok.. why did you leave without telling me?" Elsa asked sincerely.

"I.. erm I was in a weird space. Look, I didn't tell anyone." Anna sighed knowing this was coming.

"Well I wasn't just anyone.. was I?" Elsa asked hurt.

"No.. it's just.. listen you've gotta see this thing we are nearly there." Anna whispered and walked away.

"You.. never answered my question." Elsa said dejectedly.

* * *

"You ready to see this?" Anna grinned her hand poised on the door handle.

"I.. Anna wait! I know what you're trying to do. I'm really glad you're not dead.. I mean.. I'm glad we are back together, and.." Elsa started.

"I didn't mean it!" Anna interrupted "All that stuff I said before I left.. I didn't mean any of it."

Elsa looked down at her feet remembering all the hurtful things Anna had said before she disappeared.

"Anna.. you're such a sap." Elsa laughed lightening the mood.

"Bitch, you started it." Anna laughed as well.

"Oh man.." Elsa said her laugh dying down.

"Are you ready?" Anna asked once more looking deep into Elsa's eyes.

"Totally." Elsa said eventually breaking her gaze away and looked forward as they both pushed the door open "Wow! Are you kidding!"

**A/N- So I will be updating daily for a couple of days but then I'm back in work and will have to make it weekly but a massive thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, favorite and follow.. you're all awesome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Another explosion tore through the sky, smoke billowing out from where the target had been. Elsa had been chasing Anna for a good while but still hasn't caught up to her yet even though she had been shouting her._

_**BACKUP NEEDED IN AREA FIVE.. COME ON GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW! WE'VE GOT THEM ON THE RUN..**_

"_So.. any chance of convincing you that this is a really bad idea?" Elsa panted finally reaching Anna as Anna stood still to listen to the walkie talkie._

"_No chance.. in hell." Anna said determined._

_**ENGAGING HOSTILES AT MacMILLION AND JORDAN.. SEND REINFORCEMENTS NOW!**_

"_MacMillion and Jordan huh.. that's only a few blocks from here." Anna grinned devilishly walking in that direction._

"_Anna stop! These people have killed soldiers.. are you sure you know what you are doing?" Elsa begged trying to change Anna's mind._

_Another explosion tore out making both girls jump._

"_We will stick to the rooftops that way we will be out of sight and out of harms way." Anna said looking into Elsa's eyes "Trust me!" _

_Anna ran off with Elsa following close behind, climbing the nearest ladder to gain access to the roof they noticed the further they ran to where they wanted to go the hotter it was as the heat off the explosions surrounded them. They got to the edge of the roof as the gun fire was deafening them. Looking down Anna noticed a group of fireflies trapped and a couple were down injured._

"_Shit! Fireflies are down there and they are trapped.. we have to help them!" Anna said worried._

"_Huh! How do you propose we do that?" Elsa said shocked._

"_Smoke-bombs." Anna said nonchalantly getting two smoke-bombs out of her jacket pocket that she stole off Kristoff "One for me and one for you."_

"_Anna, this isn't like sneaking out of whatever.. someone could get hurt, we could get hurt!" Elsa cried refusing to take the canister._

"_They wont.. we wont." Anna said placing the canister into Elsa's hand but let her hand linger "We're going to give them an opening to run that's all."_

"_But.. but.." Elsa stuttered._

"_This is a shot at changing our fate.. are you just gonna keep letting them control your life?" Anna said cupping Elsa's face "Or will you fight for something else."_

_Elsa pondered the question as Anna's hand remained on her cheek. Although she wanted to stay like that forever she knew that it wasn't possible and would savor this moment in her memory._

"_Screw it!" Elsa said and pulled the top off the canister throwing it in the direction of the soldiers._

"_GET DOWN!" A soldier shouted but before they could say anything else the canister exploded letting a confused group of fireflies make their escape._

_Elsa and Anna watched as the fireflies all got away and the soldiers were just shooting at nothingness._

"_They got away! We totally fucking did it." Anna laughed grabbing Elsa close and hugging her tightly "YEAHHH!"_

_Elsa got lost in Anna's eyes and they just stared at each other as they slowly began move forward, just as their lips were about to touch they were interrupted by shouting._

"_UP THERE ON THE ROOF!" _

_Anna and Elsa quickly jumped back and looked down at the group of soldiers looking up at them and pointing._

"_Oh shit!" They both said in unison and ducked as a spray of bullets flew over their head._

"_We gotta move now!" Anna panicked grabbing Elsa's hand and making their escape across the roofs. _

_As they got to the end of the roof they located the ladder and hurriedly slid down it, still sprinting Anna led them down a dark alley and behind a couple of industrial dustbins._

"_Completely out of harms way, huh?" Elsa said sarcastically looking over at Anna who just had a massive grin plastered on her face._

"_You're alive aren't you." Anna laughed wiping her brow._

"_Where the hell did you get them smoke-bombs?" Elsa asked sitting next to Anna and resting her head on her shoulder._

"_I erm.. may of borrowed them from Kristoff." Anna smiled "Well I guess Kristoff and my amazing friendship is over!"_

_As Anna was laughing Elsa heard a noise coming from the building in front of them._

"_Shh.. there's someone there." Elsa whispered sitting up off Anna's shoulder._

"_What? Where?" Anna asked on her guard again._

_As she said that a shadow appeared in the doorway as just stopped._

"_There!" Elsa cried quietly pointing to the figure "You think she saw what we did?"_

"_MUAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The figure groaned._

"_Oh shit! Come on!" Anna squeaked grabbing Elsa's hand._

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The figure screamed looking for the source of the noise._

"_Is she.. is that.. a erm." Elsa panicked struggling to speak._

"_Yes!" Anna replied "INFECTED!"_

_Just as Anna screamed the infected clocked the two girls and sprinted towards them, before they could do anything Anna was pinned to the floor and Elsa was knocked out of the way._

"_Anna!" Elsa screamed holding her head as she hit it off the ground._

_Anna kicked her legs up blocking the infected form getting close to her, moving her arm around she felt for anything she could grip and kill this son of a bitch with. Her hand closed around something solid and without thinking brought it up connecting it to the side of the infected's head. The zombie stumbled back as Anna looked in her hand at her weapon.. a rock. Without thinking Anna brought the rock up again and smashed the fucker in the face again, as Anna went to hit it again the infected clamped it's teeth into Anna's arm._

"_FUCK! NOOOO!" Anna screamed pulling her arm away._

"_NOOO!" Elsa screamed and ran at the infected with a piece of wood she had found smashing it against it's back._

_Elsa stood there with the broken wood in her hand and saw the infected turn around to look at her slowly. Anna was under the monster still holding her arm crying._

"_Oh.. fuck.. me." Elsa panicked as she was out of ideas and weapons._

_The infected got up off Anna and dived for Elsa but Elsa hit it across the head with the broken wood she still had in her hand. The wood again broke off some more as the monster pinned Elsa to the ground. As it's bloody mouth was about to bite down on Elsa's neck Anna came behind them and plunged the spiked edge of the wood straight through the monster's throat, which made it get off Elsa and faceplant the ground next to where the shaking blonde was lying._

"_Oh.. fuck! I.. I think you did it." Elsa weeped sitting up and drawing her knees into her chest "I.. I don't know how it didn't get me."_

"_SHIT!" Anna growled remembering her arm._

"_What? What is it?" Elsa panicked walking over to Anna concerned "Your arm.. did it bite through your sleeve?"_

"_No!" Anna snapped "It didn't there's no way."_

"_Let me see.." Elsa demanded grabbing for Anna's sleeve._

"_Elsa, there's nothing." Anna reassured._

"_Let me see!" Elsa repeated pulling Anna's sleeve up._

"_No bite." Anna smiled rolling her sleeve back down "What did I tell you I'm good.. although that fucking thing ruined my jacket, you know how much I loved this thing!"_

_Elsa began to cry as they just cheated death again and here's Anna making jokes like it was no big deal. Without thinking Elsa dived into Anna's arms embracing her, Anna stood there not sure what to do as she let Elsa's tears soak her neck._

"_Yeah.. I guess that was pretty scary huh." Anna said rubbing Elsa's back up and down close trying to comfort her._

"_I.. I could of lost you." Elsa sobbed out not daring to move as this was the first time that she actually felt safe._

"_Unfortunately you are stuck with me." Anna laughed as she pulled back and grabbed Elsa's chin bringing it close to her._

"_Anna I.." Elsa began as she closed her eyes._

"_MUAAAAAAAA!" _

"_You here that?" Elsa cried pulling away quickly._

"_Yeah." Anna whispered._

_Before they could say anything two more infected came bounding out of the building where the first one came out from._

"_RUN!" Anna screamed and they sprinted out of the alley._

_As they were running Elsa began to slow down as she began to get a stitch in her side._

"_Elsa, move your ass!" Anna shouted seeing Elsa slow down._

_As they carried on running they turned a corner and stopped suddenly.. it was a dead end._

"_Nooo fuck no!" Anna cried seeing there was no where else to go and the infected were still chasing them._

"_Oh god! What are we going to do Anna?" Elsa cried._

"_What ever happens Elsa just know that I.." Anna bawled but before she could say anything else shots rang out in the darkness._

_Looking in front of them at the infected that were chasing them and would of certainly killed the suddenly began to fall to the ground with a thud. Looking around confused they spotted a figure with a sniper rifle on the roof behind them._

"_Anna!" Elsa panicked not knowing who it was._

"_It's Ok Elsa.. they're fireflies!" Anna smiled._

_They turned around when lights in front of them blinded them._

"_Thanks guys, just so you know the smoke-bombs before that was us. I'm Anna and this is.." Anna began but then someone walked up to her and tazered her with a cattle prod._

_Anna fell to the floor with a loud thump. Elsa looked up at the masked man and balled her fists up angrily._

"_You mother fuck.." Elsa began but was met with a sharp hit to the head knocking her down as she smashed her head on the ground with a sickening crunch._

_Elsa sat up dazed as adrenaline coursed through her, the masked man switched the cattle prod on ready to knock Elsa out for good._

"_STOP!" A voice shouted from the darkness "Elsa?"_

_Elsa put a hand to her head trying to block out the imminent headache that was pushing through. _

"_What in gods name are you doing out here Elsa?" A woman said emerging from the shadows._

"_Who.. are you?" Elsa asked her voice quivering._

"_Bag them and let's get the hell out of here." The woman ordered and turned away._

"_No.. no wait!" Elsa begged but it was too late and she was subdued by two fireflies._


	6. Chapter 6

"Ta-da!" Anna laughed waved her hands like a magicians assistant "I told you it would be awesome."

Elsa took in the scenery before her to her left was the cars that her and Anna had totalled with the bricks and straight ahead of her was a beautifully lit and working carousel. With super speed they both ran towards the carousel.

"Wow this looks fancy.. you wanna try it?" Anna asked going over to the controls.

Without being asked twice Elsa ran up and jumped on the closed horse.

"Ok.. yah!" Elsa laughed kicking the horse.

"You ready for this?" Anna asked smiling.

"Haha what are we doing?" Elsa giggled holding on to the pole in front of her.

Anna pressed the button and the carousel began to move slowly.

"Whoa whoa whoa.." Elsa laughed as it began to pick up speed "Anna come here."

"No.. you go this, go!" Anna grinned folding her arms smiling at her best friend.

Elsa held on as the ride went up and down and when she went past Anna she waved and pulled a silly face.

"Haha this is awesome." Elsa giggled kicking her feet out and leaning back.

The ride kept going and once again Elsa went past Anna.

"Come one get up here! Sit next to me." Elsa begged.

"All right wait up!" Anna laughed bounding over the railings and jumping onto the carousel.

Just as she sat on the horse next to Elsa the ride began to slow down and then eventually stopped.

"No no no no no!" Anna cried resting her forehead on the pole.

"Oh man!" Elsa moaned looking over at Anna.

"I just got on." Anna giggled looking across at Elsa who turned away quickly "Live!"

"Well I loved it so there." Elsa teased looking again at Anna

"Oh.. well that's fine I got something else then." Anna smiled pulling a book out of her backpack.

"What is that?" Elsa asked inquisitively.

Anna cleared her throat.

"What did the triangle say to the circle?" Anna read.

"Ohhh!" Elsa gasped "What is that?"

"You're so pointless." Anna laughed at her joke.

"Fuck you! You found another pun book." Elsa giggled.

"What did the cannibal get when he showed up to the party late?" Anna asked.

"Ummm." Elsa said thinking.

"A cold shoulder!" Anna laughed and Elsa began to laugh as well "Here! It's for you."

Anna passed the book over to Elsa who took it quickly her eyes brimming with pure excitement.

"You know you might just be my favourite person again.. just saying." Elsa smiled looking into Anna's eyes.

"I know my girl.. just saying." Anna replied getting off the horse and off the carousel.

Elsa looked lovingly at the book and then at Anna and jumped off following her. They saw a bench and they both sat there as Elsa flipped through her book.

"Alright you ready?" Elsa asked as she picked a few good ones out "I heard two peanuts walked into a part.. one was as-salt-ed."

"Ohh haha." Anna laughed "That was a good one."

"I'm reading a book on anti-gravity and it's impossible to put down." Elsa grinned.

"Haha nice!" Anna bellowed happily.

"Yes that one is awesome!" Elsa agreed "It's not the guy didn't know how to juggle he just didn't have the balls to do it!"

"Oooohhh that's a bit below the belt.. get it." Anna laughed at her own bad pun.

"Haha you nerd.." Elsa laughed "I'm glad I know sign language.. it's become quite handy."

"That's silly I like that one." Anna laughed doubling over.

"Ok well I think that's it really.. till next time puns." Elsa said slipping the book into her backpack.

"Oh my god!" Anna said looking behind Elsa "The photo booth is on.. come on Elsa we are so doing this."

Anna ran down some steps and over to the brightly lit photo booth, Elsa followed her and they stood outside it.

"You broke my camera and so I want new pictures of us." Anna said opening the curtain and pushing Elsa in first.

"Fine." Elsa sighed sitting down as Anna pushed in beside her "How does this work?"

"You just follow the instructions.. I think." Anna said as they looked at the screen in front of them "Should I do it.. actually no you pick."

Elsa pressed start and three themes came up to choose from the first was love, then friends and then cool. Picking the one she felt more suited Anna she pressed the button to start.

"Love!" Anna smiled "Are you trying to woo me?"

"Haha." Elsa laughed awkwardly "In your dreams."

"Well love it is." Anna grinned quickly pressing the start button before Elsa could change her mind.

"Oh Ok get ready." Elsa said as the pictures where about to begin "Smile."

They both smiled as the countdown began for their first picture.

"As an angel!" Elsa quickly said and they both posed as cute adorable angels.

"Ok something creepy." Anna said as the second picture was about to begin "Move in.. Move in."

They both moved in pulling scary faces and the second picture was took.

"Right.. erm ugly face." Elsa laughed pulling a weird face which made Anna laugh "Squishy face!"

They both pulled a squishy face as they third picture was took.

"Ok last one now erm.. silly face." Anna pipped as they both put their heads together and pulled tongues "Be all sexy!"

"Ohhh so sexy!" Elsa teased pulling a kissing face as Anna done her best pout face.

The photo snapped and it was all over.

"Wow these look great." Elsa said looking at the finished photos.

"What's a Facebook?" Anna asked as a screen asking them if they wanted to share to Facebook flashed up.

"Maybe it prints our faces in a book?" Elsa offered stumped "Just press no anyway."

Anna pressed no and the option to print came up so Anna pressed print.

"Cool I can't believe this is actually going to work and we'll have pictures." Elsa grinned.

Anna pressed print again but nothing was happening.

"Try retry again." Elsa said.

Anna did but nothing was happening.

"What! Aww come on fuck you!" Elsa snapped pressing the retry button repeatedly.

"Well maybe if you hit it up here." Anna said punching the screen.

"No just let me push the button." Elsa said raising her voice slightly as she bashed the retry button.

"No hit the screen!" Ann shouted punching it with all her might.

As she did that the screen went black and they both sat back on the seat like naughty school girls who have just bee told off.

"Ohhh..." Elsa trailed off "Uh oh!"

"Whoa what just happened?" Anna laughed.

"You and your man hands is what happened if you just let me press the button.." Elsa laughed looking over at Anna.

"I think you broke it." Anna grinned mischievously.

"Me.. oh my god!" Elsa grinned and they both simultaneously lent back as far as they could go.

"Sooooo" They both said looking at each other at the same time.

Anna and Elsa both met each others eyes and they both began to blush. Anna stared down at Elsa's beautiful plump lips as Elsa never broke her gaze into Anna's eyes. Before they could say or do anything they both looked away not sure what to do with themselves.

"You wanna keep exploring?" Anna offered as they both sat there in silence.

"Hell yeah!" Elsa smiled nodding her head and they both left the photo booth.

* * *

As they were exploring a tannoy came on disrupting the awkward silence between them which lingered since the photo booth incident.

**ATTENTION THE SIX A.M SHIFT STARTS IN TEN MINUTES. ALL DRAFTED CITIZENS MUST REPORT FOR DUTY. ANYONE ABSENT FROM ROLL CALL IS IN VIOLATION OF THE LAW.**

"Urgh! I hate that lady.. why does she have to sound like such a dick?" Elsa said shaking her head.

"I know right.. this is how I would do it.." Anna said clearing her throat "Attention! The six A.M shift starts in ten minutes."

Elsa laughed as Anna put on a fake posh accent which sounded horrible.

"Haha Ok let me try.." Elsa said as she to cleared her throat "Citizens are required to carry there I.D at all times."

"Report all signs of infection to your nearest area administrator." Anna laughed carrying on "And remember.."

"Inaction costs lives." They both said in unison which made they both start laughing.

"Yeah we would totally make that better." Elsa said wiping tears away.

They both walked over to the escalators where one was working.

"Whoa we should go upstairs." Anna said running in front and jumping on the moving platform "Whoa easy these are weird!"

"Whoa! Look at me!" Elsa laughed jumping on behind her gripping the side for dear life.

As they reached the top they saw a store illuminated brightly.

"No fucking way!" Elsa gasped running into the store.

"I told you." Anna laughed following her.

They both stopped in the middle and looked around taking in the awesomeness. It was a arcade just like the one Anna took Elsa to when they first snuck out but in this one the lights were on and so Elsa thought that some of the machines would be working to.

"Oh man that blows!" Elsa sucked clocking a Triple Phoenix game but there was a metal pole smashed into the screen.

"No that's not what I wanted to show you." Anna said dragging Elsa to another machine "This is.."

In front of them was The Turning machine with the screen still lit up but it was just fuzzy.

"No! Don't tell me it's busted." Elsa whined hitting a few of the buttons.

"It's busted." Anna said coming up beside her.

"Oh man, for a second I actually thought I was going to play a video game." Elsa moaned.

"You still can." Anna said holding Elsa's chin to look at her.

"How?" Elsa asked as they looked lovingly at each other.

"Alright." Anna said letting go of Elsa's face "Come here."

Anna positioned Elsa in front of the machine and told her to close her eyes as she positioned Elsa's fingers on the buttons, Elsa closed her eyes as Anna told her what job each button was allocated to do.

"First, you have to choose your character.. you're playing as the unstoppable, claw wielding yet drop dead gorgeous, Angel Knives." Anna narrated.

"Am I supposed to imagine all this?" Elsa said opening her eyes.

"Hey.. eyes." Anna snapped.

"Oh sorry" Elsa giggled shutting her eyes again. Your opponent Blackfang, steps out of the temple. He's a super ripped dude with three arms and he's out for your blood!" Anna said in an over dramatic voice "The music kicks up as you get into your fighting stance.. you ready?"

"Bring it!" Elsa shouted getting into it.

Anna began narrating the fight telling Elsa to jump, block and kick and how Blackfang was running over and to block his attack and punch him. Anna looked at how happy Elsa's face was as she was hammering the buttons giving it her everything. Anna smiled and decided to end the fight as she had a couple more surprises in store before she had to leave.

"Perfect.. your time here is done!" Anna boomed "FINISH HIM!"

Elsa began pressing the buttons in a random combo.

"The screen turns dark, Angel Knives' blades begin to glow.. she pierces his torso again and again until is heart flies out of his chest. She winds back her leg and roundhouses his head clean off.. a geyser of blood covers the entire playing field.." Anna smiled still looking over at Elsa's face full of concentration.

"Ohhh nice!" Elsa cheered.

"That is an ultra kill.. Angel Knives throws her fists in the air. You win." Anna ended giggling slightly.

"Fuck yeah I win!" Elsa laughed opening her eyes slowly seeing Anna just stare at her.

"Not bad for your first game.. so what did you think?" Anna asked looking down nervously.

"It was alright." Elsa said shrugged not wanting to tell Anna that it was awesome and have her ego blown up.

"You loved it." Anna laughed pushing Elsa slightly.

"Fine, you're right it was amazing." Elsa giggled.

As they just stood there faint music was being played.

"Do you hear that?" Anna asked walking towards the door.

"Hey.. Anna I think we should head back now." Elsa said just staying where she was "Well erm I need to head back."

"You have plenty of time." Anna said walking over and grabbing Elsa's hands in her own squeezing them slightly and then walked towards the door again.

"Anna.. I don't have any more strikes left at this place!" Elsa reasoned as she fiddled with her hands which were still tingling from Anna's hands "Tomorrow we will just pick up where we left off."

"I.. I can't Anna said sadly.

"Well erm we'll do it another day." Elsa smiled hopeful.

Anna shook her head and walked slowly up to Elsa.

"Well Ok _firefly_ girl, when?" Elsa asked still smiling.

"They.. they've asked me to leave." Anna admitted looking Elsa with tears forming in her eyes.

"Leave what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Arendelle." Anna whispered "I'm erm supposed to join another group in a different city.. I argued with them to stay here but.. you know how Marlene is. Nothing is easy with her, everything is a test. They are picking me up tomorrow."

Elsa looked at Anna and began to cry.

"I erm Ok." Elsa cried looking away.

"THAT'S IT?" Anna said angrily.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Elsa snapped back.

"Well I erm I don't know some friendly advice or something." Anna joked.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa shouted now getting angry herself.

"Erm I.. wanted to see you." Anna said backing away slightly.

"No, why did you bring me _here_?" Elsa pointed all around.

"Hmm I don't know." Anna shrugged looking away.

"Huh I don't know." Elsa repeated quietly hoping for a better answer "You want my advice? GO!.. come one lets just say our goodbyes and get it over with."

"I'm.. gonna go check out the music." Anna said sadly and headed to the door.

"Anna.." Elsa said but Anna had gone through the door letting it slam behind her "ANNA!"

Elsa stamped her foot and walked out the door trying to find Anna.

* * *

Eventually Elsa caught up with Anna who was in an old clothing department store and was just staring at a display in front of her.

"You think running away will solve our problems?" Elsa said still angry that Anna was leaving her.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Anna said softly changing the subject.

"Are we just done talking huh?" Elsa said as she wanted her questions answered and now.

"I don't know are we?" Anna snapped back still not looking at Elsa.

"Hey! You don't get to be pissed off at me." Elsa huffed "I'm pissed off at you!"

"For what?" Anna snapped now turning around sneering at Elsa "Asking you what you think?"

"When have you ever cared about what I think?" Elsa snapped going closer to Anna "We were good.. we were better than good and then you told me to FUCK OFF! And then you just up and vanished!"

Anna stood there just staring at Elsa with a sad look on her face.

"This whole day.." Elsa began but she couldn't say what she truly wanted to "What you feel guilty? You want an out from me well I'm giving you it!"

"I.. I'm supposed to be holed up the other side of the damn town and if I get caught as a firefly I'm dead. Guilt didn't make me cross a city full of soldiers Elsa and yeah I some real shitty things to you that I don't know how to take back but.. I'm trying." Anna admitted honestly.

Elsa just stood there wrapping her arms around herself not sure of what Anna was truly meaning.

"And speaking of making it up to you.. here." Anna said throwing her backpack down in front of Elsa and kicking it so a couple of water guns come falling out "Those water guns you were dreaming of getting back after we had them taken away.. I nearly got shot for these.. surprise!"

Elsa looked at the bag and back at Anna and began to mentally kick herself as she realized how selfish she was being. Bending down she picked up the water guns and gave one to Anna.

"Ok.. first I am going to destroy you and then.. we'll talk." Elsa said pumping the gun up.

"Ha you're about to get drenched." Anna smirked mischievously and pumped her gun up.

"Let's see what you've got firefly girl, bring it!" Elsa laughed and she ran off before Anna could get her.

Elsa ran between some shelves crouch walking so she couldn't be heard as she turned at the end she checked to see if Anna was around before rolling to her next position as she rolled she got up but was met with a face full of water.

"Damn it!" Elsa blubbled as she was drenched.

"Destroyed you.." Anna laughed.

"Oh come on that's unfair." Elsa said wiping her face.

"Ok best two out of three go and hide and I will count to five." Anna said and closed her eyes and Elsa ran.

Anna counted and began hunting Elsa as she snuck behind a shelf, she heard a bang and ran out quickly but found that there was a hanger in the middle of the floor, as she lent over to inspect it closer Elsa came out and sprayed Anna with water.

"Ohhh hell yeah!" Elsa cheered doing a dorky dance.

"Ahh damn." Anna moaned "Seriously fell for the oldest trick in the book."

"Alright Anna one point each next for the win." Elsa smirked "I'll count."

Anna nodded and ran as soon as Elsa closed her eyes. Elsa opened her eyes after her five count and sneaked over to the shelving and scaled it quietly as she shadows concealed her. There was a mannequin head on the top where she was and she threw it in the opposite direction to her.

"Yeah I'm not falling for that again!" Anna laughed to herself as she stood behind the shelf that Elsa was on top of.

Smiling as Elsa's plan worked she pointed the gun and Anna and fired drenching the red head once again.

"Ohhh shoot!" Elsa laughed jumping down next to Anna "Ohhh shoot! What did I just do? Did you see them skills?"

"Okay.." Anna said impressed.

"You know someone should revoke them dog tags." Elsa teased pointing to Anna's firefly necklace.

"Wow now you're just being mean.. Ok now we are definitely going again!" Anna pouted pumping up the gun again.

"Anna.." Elsa sighed moving Anna's gun away from her "I would love to do this all day but.."

"But you gotta go back." Anna finished sadly.

"I gotta go back." Elsa repeated.

"Ok.. fine well can I at least walk you home?" Anna asked a small smile spread across her face.

"Haha I guess." Elsa winked.

"Come on let me get my backpack." Anna smiled taking Elsa's hand in hers and walking over to the discarded backpack.

Anna let go of the hand and lent down to pick up her bag.

"Hey, so.. erm I said it like an asshole but.. I totally meant it." Elsa said looking at Anna nervously "You.. you should go.. I mean this is something that you wanted for well you know, forever. So who am I to stop you."

"Hmph.. the one person that can." Anna sighed hurt etched on her face.

"No! Please don't go I will be so miserable without you.." Elsa joked trying to lighten the mood but then went serious again "I'll be fine and you'll be fine and we will see each other again."

Anna looked at Elsa with a smile from ear to ear and looked down at her water gun.

"Here you should keep these.." Anna said handing Elsa her gun "There not gonna do me any good."

Elsa took it off her and put them in her backpack.

"Hey you still lug that walkman around?" Anna asked watching Elsa close her bag up.

"Ha always." Elsa said pulling it out.

"What's in it?" Anna asked having a good idea what it was.

"That.. erm tape you gave me." Elsa giggled.

"Ha you really will be miserable without me." Anna joked pushing Elsa over who was still crouched down.

"Shut up.." Elsa laughed getting back up.

Anna walked over to the far side of the store which had all electrical items and searched around the radios to find a lead that could plug into the walkman and amplify the music. Plugging it in she gave herself a mental high five as the audio crackled which meant it was connected.

"Come over here." Anna shouted over to Elsa who was still by her backpack.

Elsa walked over unsure what Anna had planned. Just as she reached her Anna pressed play and Etta James' I've got you babe blared out.

"Boosh yeah!" Anna said dancing on the spot but then she saw a platform and walked over climbing on top of that "Come on I'm not dancing on my own.. come on get your ass up here."

"Ahh this is so stupid.." Elsa moaned but got up anyway.

Anna grabbed her hands and they began dancing wildly as they both laughed madly. Anna carried on dancing crazily as Elsa slowed down and just watched her best friend with a awkward smile on her face.

"Here! Come on!" Anna laughed grabbing for Elsa again but Elsa shook her off and carried on standing there "What is it?"

Anna stopped dancing and moved so they were both face to face.

"Hey.." Anna said cupping Elsa's cheek "What's wrong?"

"Don't.. don't go." Elsa whispered her eyes never leaving Anna's.

Anna was took back but kept looking into Elsa's eyes as if they held the answer to her future. Nodding slightly Anna pulled out her firefly necklace and ripped it off forcefully, dropping it on the floor. Elsa smiled and lent in capturing Anna's lips within hers kissing her sweetly. Music carried on playing in the background as Anna brought her hands up and into Elsa's platinum blonde hair bringing her closer which in turn deepened the kiss. A few moments had passed and they broke the kiss in dire need of oxygen.

"Huh sorry." Elsa whispered blushing.

"For what?" Anna giggled blushing also.

Elsa looked down as she began thinking about what's going to happen now.

"What do we do now?" Elsa said puzzled.

"We'll figure it out." Anna smiled putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders reassuringly "But I don't think that Marlene will go for it."

Anna lent forward to kiss Elsa again but Elsa moved back quickly.

"Wait!" Elsa squeaked "What was that?"

The girls looked around and saw infected running into where they were.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as one ran towards them.

Anna reached behind her and pulled out a gun shooting the infected in the head.

"RUN!" Anna screamed dragging Elsa behind her.

**A/N- Sorry guys I deleted it by accident.. here you go again :) as always a big thank you to everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"_They came out of nowhere. We weren't prepared!" A male voice chimed out of the darkness._

"_FUCK prepared! Our fucking data was bad.. that's why we're in this shit, not because we weren't prepared." A female voice shouted back._

"_Calm down we just need to reorganize!" The male voice pleaded._

"_DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" The female voice shouted back "We all knew the risks, but no one ever fucking listens.. god damn it do we know if he'll pull through or not?"_

_Elsa shook her head to clear the buzzing noise she heard. She moved her head trying to get the bag off her head, slowly she began to see some light._

"_We need to move right now.. we're too exposed here." The female shouted._

"_We stay put until we have further orders." The male shouted back._

"_Fuck orders! Orders are what has gotten us into this mess." The female retorted._

"_Yeah well where were you huh? you were supposed to provide back up?"The male said._

"_Hey fuck you I was there I blew that fucking stalkers head off you jackass." The female replied angrily._

_Elsa looked over to where the voices were coming from and saw a man and a women guarding the door to where she was kept. Looking around she searching for Anna and saw her lying on the ground ahead of her._

"_Yeah well if you learned to shoot." The man spat._

_Elsa tried moving her hands but realized they were tied behind her back. Awkwardly she wiggled them around and managed to free one hand. Looking in front of her she saw some glass shimmering in the moonlight. Slowly and quietly she reached to pick one of the bigger shards up._

"_There's no need for that!" A new voice boomed out making Elsa jump and forgetting about the shard._

_The leader that recognized Elsa walked in and everyone stood to attention._

"_There you are what took you so long? Where's Hans?" The male asked._

"_Being sewn up, the Doc thinks he has a good chance of survival." The leader said._

"_Damn it!" The male shouted._

"_As to my tardiness I had to get something out of the Bakery hideout." The leader said looking at Elsa._

"_What?" The man asked inquisitively._

"_SOMETHING!" The leader snapped "Hold still!"_

_The leader grabbed Elsa's feet which was also bound together and pulled out a knife cutting the rope. Elsa rubbed her ankles where the rope dug in and pointed over at Anna's body._

"_And her?" Elsa asked pointing to Anna._

"_Untie the other girl." The leader demanded._

"_Fine!" one of the men said and trounced over to where Anna was kept taking off her hood roughly._

"_Jesus! It's about freaking time." Anna growled as soon as the hood was lifted._

"_Are you Ok hun?" Elsa asked concerned._

"_Yeah.. just a bit you know tingly.. for some unknown reason." Anna said sarcastically._

"_Here." The leader said holding a red envelope in her hand "Take this."_

"_What is.." Elsa said but the leader stuck it roughly in her pocket._

"_Open it only when you get back!" The leader demanded looking at Elsa weirdly._

"_We.. erm we're not going back!" Anna said defiantly._

"_Listen kid!" The leader said tearing her gaze away from Elsa and looking Anna up and down "Don't overplay your position.. you should be dead!"_

"_We want to join you!" Anna all but shouted._

"_Ha! You have no idea what you are asking for kid!" The leader laughed._

"_I know you are MARLENE. The leader of the fireflies." Anna smirked._

"_Anna I think we should.." Elsa began._

"_You know Marlene, I have your wanted poster and I know the entire firefly charter.. by heart." Anna bragged._

_Marlene face-palmed at the redhead as although Anna was saying the right things and was enamored with the group she has no clue what real combat and what the fireflies were really about._

"_I want to help restore this country and save it's citizens." Anna carried on._

"_You're going back to your pampered little school kid and I'm not wasting any more time with this.." Marlene began but then a shot rang out interrupting her._

_Three men stood in front of them wielding shotguns._

"_This here's a smuggler's tunnel." The man in the front said "You gotta pay the toll!"_

_Marlene stared at the group anger clear in her face while Elsa looked like a deer in headlights and Anna had her best game face on._

"_Shit man they are fireflies!" The man next to the 'leader' whispered._

"_It don't matter.. drop your gear! It's not yours any more!" The leader said aiming the shotgun at Marlene._

"_We'll give you some ration cards, but I'm NOT giving you any of our guns!" Marlene growled._

"_Does it look like we're negotiating?" The leader snarled._

_Before anyone could say anything else the leader aimed his shotgun at the firefly that was next to Anna and pulled the trigger, the body hit the ground with a loud thump. Anna looked at the corpse just as Marlene pulled her gun out of her jacket. Looking over Elsa ran and dived on Anna bringing her down on the ground protecting Anna with her own body. Marlene shot off two rounds which with expert precision hitting the two men that were beside the leader killing them instantly. The leader ran back hiding behind the wall. Marlene did the same but kept her gun poised for the shot. Elsa and Anna were positioned across from Marlene holding on to each other, Anna was looking at Marlene with awe a massive grin on her face while Elsa was shaking scared. _

"_Hey, there's a way out! We can run while they are distracted." Elsa pleaded grabbing at Anna's arm._

"_NO!" Anna said her eyes not leaving Marlene._

_Anna left her position and snuck by where the leader was and noticed there was a gun behind him, as he was more concerned with shooting at Marlene, Anna quickly crept behind him. Just as she was about to grab the gun the man looked behind him and grabbed Anna roughly by the hood._

"_Uh oh!" Anna gulped._

_The man grinned at her licking his lips. Suddenly a brick came flying at them hitting the man in the head hard. Turning to see what it was he looked over and saw Elsa with another brick in her hand ready to throw again, smiling sickly he aimed the shotgun ready to shoot Elsa. Quickly Anna grabbed the gun that was still on the floor and shot the man in the arm three times taking him to his knees. Pain etched on his face as he brought his hand to cover the wound the man looking up as he heard a faint click above him._

"_Listen.. we're all friends he.." The man said but Marlene pulled the trigger to the gun she had pointed to his head and blew his brains out all over the floor._

"_Jesus..." Elsa gasped feeling faint._

_Bodies were all over the ground with the only people left were Marlene, Anna, Elsa and a couple of fireflies that were lucky enough to escape with minor injuries._

"_Second time we helped you today.. just saying." Anna said rolling her eyes as she watched Marlene close the eyes of one of her fallen comrades._

_Before she could comprehend what was going on Marlene had sprung up and had grabbed Anna by the throat slamming her to the ground hard. _

"_HEY!" Elsa screamed as she dived for Marlene but was held back by one of the fireflies._

"_IS THIS ALL A GAME TO YOU?!" Marlene screamed holding Anna up by the collar._

"_No.. no I.." Anna struggled._

"_Shut your mouth little girl. Just because you dress like me, doesn't make you like me. You've memorized some words on a piece of fucking paper, and now you think you understand the fireflies.. ha, you have no idea what we sacrifice for you people!" Marlene snarled angrily._

"_I know all about sacrifice."Anna retorted._

"_You don't know shit!" Marlene screamed in Anna's face._

"_Fuck you.. I watched my dad turn and rip my mom to shreds.. and then I killed my own father!" Anna said a lone tear escaping._

_Elsa looked at Anna with sympathy as she didn't know about that and she began to cry silently. Marlene looked Anna in the eyes getting a measure of the girl in front of her._

"_Well congratulations! You are like every other survivor in this world." Marlene said coldly._

"_I believe in the fireflies." Anna snapped._

"_Do you!" Marlene shouted grabbing Anna up by the hood and dragging her over to one of the firefly corpses "Look at him! He believed in the fireflies too. He died by the hands of the people he wanted to protect. Is that what you want in the end?"_

_Marlene still had Anna by the collar and pointed her gun at her._

"_I will make you a firefly right now!" Marlene said menacingly._

"_Stop it!" Elsa cried as she tried to get free but the firefly holding her was too strong._

"_Or maybe I will just maim you.. plenty of fireflies end up crippled." Marlene growled bringing her face closer to Anna "Still want to become one of us?"_

_Anna stayed silent giving Marlene her best poker face. Marlene placed the gun on Anna's leg._

"_Fine!" Marlene nodded pulling back the hammer "Let's see what you're made of."_

_Panicking Elsa bit the hand of the firefly that had hold of her and grabbed his gun from his jeans._

"_Backup asshole!" Elsa growled blood around her mouth as she pointed the gun at the firefly. Marlene looked over and moved the gun away from Anna but still kept hold of her collar. Looking over, Elsa moved the gun and pointed it at Marlene._

"_Hey Elsa, there is no need for this.. I wasn't going to.." Marlene began standing up and putting her hands in the air._

"_Get the fuck away from her!" Elsa screamed tears streaming from her eyes._

"_Elsa.." Marlene said._

_A shot rang out and Marlene looked at the wall right behind her at the bullet hole that was newly formed by Elsa._

"_Shit! Take it easy Elsa!" Marlene said again._

"_How do you know my name?" Elsa shouted still pointing the gun at Marlene._

"_I know more than your name." Marlene admitted._

"_The fuck does that mean?" Elsa asked her hands shaking._

"_That envelope I gave you. Inside is a letter from your mom, she wrote it to you.. before she died." Marlene said sadly._

"_Stop! Stop fucking with me.. just stop!" Elsa said unsure._

"_Seven times you've tried to run away from the last school you were in, you have over a dozen counts of assault on your record.. you stabbed a kid in the knee with a compass." Marlene recounted._

_Elsa looked to the ground as the only people who know that is the head people who have access to her records. _

"_How.. how do you know all that?" Elsa whispered._

"_I've had people watching over you, making sure you were safe." Marlene said._

"_Why?" Elsa asked._

"_Because.. it's what I promised your mother I'd do." Marlene breathed "There's no safer place than a military school.. that's why I put you in there."_

_Elsa's eyes opened wide as she lowered the gun slowly but then raised it again shaking her head._

"_Anna, what shall I do?" Elsa asked looking over at Anna._

_Anna looked up at Elsa biting her lip._

"_Put it down Els.. she's telling the truth." Anna said standing up slowly "She's been honest with us.. about everything."_

_Nodding Elsa put the gun down slowly and walked over to Marlene handing the gun to her._

"_What was her name? My mom." Elsa asked quietly._

"_Ellie." Marlene said putting the gun away._

"_When the time is right I will tell you all about her." Marlene said ignoring Anna's remark "Just know that she gave up everything to save you.. don't throw that away!"_

_Elsa nodded still not believing what has been told to her._

"_That ladder will lead you to an alley right behind your school." Marlene instructed pointing to a ladder on the wall "I'm watching you.. don't pull another stunt like this again!"_

_Elsa nodded and walked over to the ladder._

"_Oh wait!" Marlene said pulling a flick knife out "It was Ellie's try not to get it confiscated."_

_Elsa walked over and took the knife off her and placed it into her pocket before climbing the ladder. Anna stood waiting for Elsa to reach the top but as she did she looked over at Marlene who was talking to the firefly that Elsa had bit. Smiling to herself she began to head up the ladder and to where Elsa now was. _

* * *

_The finally reached the alley in silence as non of them knew what to say to each other. Anna stopped as Elsa still carried on, clocking on that she was walking on her own Elsa turned around and saw Anna just staring at her._

"_Anna?" Elsa said softly._

"_There's no way out." Anna said quietly._

_Elsa took out the envelope Marlene had given her and looked at it._

"_You know what fuck this letter. Fuck the fireflies. Fuck the soldiers and FUCK EVERYONE is this city!" Elsa shouted angrily "Let's run away! Leave this zone. I hear that there are other places that.." _

"_Stop!" Anna cried wiping her face with her sleeve._

_Elsa looked over at Anna with a frown on her face as she mentally kicked herself for suggesting something so stupid._

"_Leave the zone huh! All that'll do is give us a different way to die." Anna laughed as more tears sprung from her eyes "All roads lead to the same end."_

_Elsa looked down sadly as she knew Anna was right._

"_C'mon." Anna laughed again and walked off leaving Elsa alone holding her envelope._

* * *

_They finally got back to the school and quietly crept in the shadows back to their rooms._

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Anna smiled and waved heading into the darkness._

"_Bye." Elsa whispered and headed to her room._

_As she got into her room she quickly undressed to her night clothes and sat on her bed as she pulled out the letter and her mom's knife. Putting her headphones on she realized she was alone with her thoughts which were now of her mom, the fireflies but more than that.. Anna._

* * *

_It had been a few weeks since they came into contact with the fireflies and well nearly died and Anna and Elsa were always together although they still got into trouble after promising Marlene that they wouldn't._

"_Anna erm can I ask you something?" Elsa asked sweetly._

_They were both supposed to be doing chores but they decided to lock themselves in Elsa's room and lay together listening to a mix tape that Anna made as they just held each other close. _

"_Sure, what?" Anna asked brushing platinum bangs out of Elsa's face._

"_Erm well I have noticed that at night you have been sneaking out and you don't tell me where you're going." Elsa said quietly._

"_Well you're not my mom Els I don't have to tell you everything." Anna said sitting up defensively._

"_Hey I didn't mean to upset you but I thought that we were like.." Elsa began._

"_We aren't anything Elsa.. you aren't my mom and you aren't my girlfr.. you are just you and should look out for you.. I know what I'm doing!" Anna said pulling the earbud out and throwing it at Elsa._

"_What! Where is this coming from Anna.. I'm just worried about you!" Elsa said crying._

"_Well don't be.. you know what I gotta go!" Anna said putting her shoes back on._

"_I don't want to do the same to you like you had to do to your father because you wont tell anyone where you're sneaking of to!" Elsa shouted instantly regretting bringing up Anna's past._

"_Ha! Wow that was way below the belt Elsa.. you know what IF I do get bit while I'm out I'll make sure not to burden you with it." Anna growled standing up and walking away from Elsa._

"_Anna you are the only person I know and I erm.. well like and if anything happens to you I don't know what I would do." Elsa admitted sadly._

"_I am not your problem Elsa.. do what you gotta do but just leave me alone and stop trying to control me!" Anna snapped hitting the wall behind her which made Elsa jump._

"_Ok well you know what Anna I've had enough of worrying about you when it's obvious that you don't give a damn about me.. you know what if you feel anything about me then you will stay with me and not sneak out without telling me where you're going but if you don't then walk out of my room and out of my life!" Elsa said giving Anna an ultimatum._

"_You know what Elsa.. FUCK OFF!" Anna screamed and stormed out of Elsa's room slamming the door behind her._

"_Fuck I'm stupid!" Elsa whispered to herself punching herself hard._

_Anna headed to her room and grabbed a couple of things before looking at a picture of herself and Elsa, picking it up she kissed it and mentally apologized to it. Anna had a plan which tied into the reason that she was always skipping out and she knew if she told Elsa her plan she would try and stop her or worse Elsa would try and join her and if Elsa got hurt then Anna would never be able to forgive herself. Throwing her backpack over her shoulder she looked around her room once more before sneaking out for the last time._


	8. Chapter 8

"Barricade the door!" Anna instructed as they ran into an empty room.

"Sure!" Elsa said searching for something.

She ran up to a heavy metal dumpster and they both rolled it in front of the door they just came through.

"This way!" Anna said pulling Elsa away from the door as the music they were listening to still blared out of the speakers around the mall "Elsa! Quickly!"

Anna jumped over some boxes and Elsa quickly followed right behind her as the door they just left began to bang loudly.

"What about our backpacks?" Elsa panted.

"Fuck the backpacks Elsa!" Anna shouted "Oh shit!"

Anna stepped back from the door they were going to go through and slammed it shut as infected were running towards her. Grabbing a mannequins arm she pushed it through the door handles blocking that way.

"Erm.." Anna panicked running behind Elsa "Here.. this way."

Elsa spun around and saw Anna bent down trying to lift a garage type door open.

"Help me Elsa." Anna pleaded trying to open it by herself but failing.

Elsa knelt down next to her and they both lifted it up.

"Go and find something to prop this up with." Anna instructed as Elsa went under "Hurry it's heavy! Come on Elsa they are almost through."

Elsa wheeled a heavy cart to the door and pushed it under so Anna could get under also.

"Ok go!" Elsa hurried as Anna stood up just as she did an infected slid underneath near missing Anna who in turn pulled her gun and shot it in the head.

"Let's move!" Anna said quickly wiping her brow and running to the double doors behind them.

They opened the door which led them to an abandoned car park which still had numerous vehicles around which also meant more infected where there. With expert precision the girls managed to duck and serve them and got to the other side of the car park.

"Elsa are you with me?" Anna asked as she stayed in front.

"I'm right behind you, keep running." Elsa shot back.

The reached a blockade and crawled under the little gap. Anna got through quickly and waited for Elsa. Just as Elsa was about to clear it she felt her foot being grabbed and fell face first on the ground hard.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she saw the infected mount Elsa.

"Get.. get off!" Elsa screamed kicking the monster in the face repeatedly knocking him out.

Elsa looked at the monster that nearly killed her and her mind swam with a million different thoughts it wasn't until gun shots rang out that she was brought back to her senses.

"Get back!" Anna screamed shooting at the infected that was upon her. Elsa turned and saw Anna struggle with the gun and an infected dove on her.

"ANNA NOOOO!" Elsa screamed and sprinted to where Anna was.

With knife in hand Elsa jumped onto the infected's back and plunged the knife deep into it's head and neck repeatedly as Anna covered her with the gun.

"Shit are you Ok? Are you bit?" Elsa asked worried getting off the monster and rushing over to Anna.

"I'm fine don't worry.. come on up the stairs." Anna said and sprinted to the stairs that was in front of them "The scaffolding.. that's the way out!"

They burst through the double doors at the top of the stairs which led them to a corridor, just as they reached the end infected ran out in front of them.

"Shit!" Anna shouted quickly steeping back "They are behind us to."

Elsa grabbed Anna and dragged her through a door to their right not sure where she was going. They both hurdled over a table and ran out of another door which led them to the scaffolding Anna was talking about.

"GO! GO! GO! GO!" Anna kept saying.

"They're getting closer." Elsa cried as they stopped momentarily to see where to go.

"Follow me." Anna stated and jumped down a floor landing on a makeshift platform "This way."

They both ran across some makeshift structures jumping over a huge gap, Anna went first and landed it but Elsa missed her footing and only managed to hold on by her arms.

"ELSA!" Anna cried with concern.

"I'm good! I'm good! Just keep going.." Elsa struggled as she pushed herself up.

Once Elsa was up they began to sprint to an open room as Anna pointed out there was an open window there and they would escape that way.

"Come on we are almost out!" Anna laughed with relief as they climbed some platforms.

"Haha you know we are so dodgy sometimes." Elsa giggled as they reached the scaffolding.

"Huh well maybe it's a good time to tell you something that I've always wanted to tell you seen as though we are going to make it.." Anna smiled as she reached the top of the scaffolding "Elsa I love.."

Before Anna could finish the sentence she heard the scaffolding creek and begin to snap away with Elsa still on it.

"No.. Elsa reach up I got you." Anna shouted throwing her hand out.

"OH GOD!" Elsa cried as she began to fall backwards.

"Give me your hand!" Anna pleaded but it was too late.

Elsa smashed her back on the platform below before landing on the floor beneath them hard. Grabbing her ribs she knew she had broke a couple maybe as it hurt to breath.

"ELSA!" Anna cried from the top as an infected made it's way over to where Elsa was lying in pain.

"No! No!" Elsa screamed as she put her arm out to protect her face and neck "Get off!"

Another infected ran over but was quickly shot down. Just as Elsa was about to move her arm so she could be bitten Anna grabbed the infected by the hair and pulled him up casually placing the nuzzle of the gun to his temple before blowing his brains out. Anna pushed the corpse off Elsa and reached her hand out to help her up. Before Elsa could take it another infected ran over diving on top of Anna sending her crashing to the floor.

"No!" Elsa shouted and jumped up although her ribs were killing her but seeing the love of her life on the floor fighting made Elsa's adrenaline pump through her body tenfold.

Elsa ran over and grabbed the monster but the hair almost mimicking what Anna did and pulled it's head back, with the first opportunity she pulled out her knife and stuck it in the infected's throat dragging it along, arterial blood spraying out of the gash. When she dragged it all the way she pulled the head back as a torrent of blood came out and threw the corpse onto the ground.

"Anna.. I think it's clear." Elsa chuckled scared "We did it!"

Anna sat on the floor looking up at Elsa and began to cry.

"Hey why are you crying? We did it Anna we somehow did it!" Elsa smiled happily.

"Elsa.." Anna cried solemnly "Elsa.. your arm."

Elsa looked down and saw a bloody bite mark on her arm, dropping the knife she brought her arm up and began rubbing it with her free arm as she shook her head. Wiping the blood off she saw a clear bite impression as more blood began to seep through the wound.

"No!" Elsa cried as she began to wipe her arm vigorously as if it was ink or dirt "No.. No.. No.. No.. No!"

Anna sat there crying, watching in despair as Elsa carried on rubbing at her arm trying to make the mark disappear.

"Elsa I'm.." Anna whispered.

"No!" Elsa screamed as she grabbed a metal pipe off the floor and angrily began smashing it off stuff "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"

Throwing it across the room she sat down next to Anna and put her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably.

"There's some more stuff over there you can break." Anna said flatly.

"What are we going to do?" Elsa sobbed out.

"The way I see it we have two options.. the first." Anna said holding up the gun she still had in her hand "We take the easy way out."

"What do you mean we? You weren't bitten?" Elsa said confused.

"Because I love you and if you die then I will die with you." Anna sobbed as she would do anything for Elsa and even though it was too late she finally told her best friend, her soul mate that she loved her.

"I.. I don't know what to say." Elsa whispered which caused more sobs to follow.

"So.. option one will be quick and painless." Anna said looking at Elsa who was still looking at her bite mark "I'm not a fan of option one though."

Anna put the gun down and kicked it out of reach and then put her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Option two.. we fight!" Anna said snuggling closer to Elsa.

"Fight for what?" Elsa said bitterly "I'm gunna turn into one of them things."

"There are a million ways we could of died before today and a million more ways we can die before tomorrow. But we fight.. for every second we get to spend with each other. Whether it is two minutes or two days.. we don't give that up. I don't want to give that up. My vote.. let's just wait it out, you know we can be all poetic and just lose our minds together." Anna said opening herself up fully.

"And what's option three?" Elsa pipped.

"Sorry!" Anna cried sitting up and looking into Elsa's sad and desperate eyes "Come on let's get out of here I know where we can go.

Anna stood up and gave Elsa her hand wiping tears from her eyes Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and stood up.

"Anna.." Elsa said stopping momentarily "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm tired, Anna." Elsa sighed dragging her feet.

"Come on." Anna smiled grabbing Elsa's hand "We're nearly there."

Anna threw Elsa's arm around her and grabbed around her waist to help her walk.

"I'm sorry about this." Anna sighed looking over at Elsa who's eyes kept fluttering shut "Stay awake babe.. we're close and I have a surprise for you."

"Sounds.. great." Elsa yawned moving her injured arm to cover her mouth but audibly winced in pain.

"I'll get that sorted for you as well." Anna said "This is all my fault and I'm so sorry."

"It's no one's fault Anna and as stupid as it sounds I'm glad I got bit instead of you." Elsa said soppily.

"Ha! That infection's probably hit your brain already." Anna chuckled.

Morbid as it sounded Elsa had to laugh as well.

"We're here.." Anna said nudging her shoulder making sure Elsa was still awake.

"Yey!" Elsa smiled.

Anna walked up to an abandoned house and sat Elsa on the wall surrounding the door. Lifting an old pot up she pulled out a key and stuck it in the lock.

"There is no one for miles why are you still using the key to open it?" Elsa laughed looking over at Anna.

"Because when I first found this place I tried kicking the door in and I broke a toe. So I found out that one of the windows were open and I found the key in the door. So instead of breaking the door, and/or more bones I use the key as it will keep who ever might wonder around.. out." Anna grunted and opened the door "Viola."

Anna walked back over to Elsa and tried to help her but Elsa shook her head and stood up on her own.

"I'm Ok.. really." Elsa said and walked into the house.

* * *

"This is going to sting." Anna said apologetically as she opened up the first aid kit that was thankfully in the house.

"Well maybe if I have a kiss it will preoccupy me." Elsa winked.

Laughing Anna got the antiseptic wipe and leaned closer to Elsa. Elsa closed her eyes readying for the kiss but was meet with a sharp and intense pain shooting through her arm instead.

"Oww!" Elsa screamed but Anna kept hold of her arm tightly keeping the wipe on it "Some fucking kiss."

"Don't be such a girl." Anna laughed taking the wipe off and throwing it away and then lent in kissing Elsa sweetly "Let me wrap you up."

Anna dove back into the first aid kit and bandaged her up quickly.

"It's like you've done this before." Elsa said marvelling at Anna's handiwork.

"Once or twice." Anna laughed "You know I can teach you all this first aid stuff you never know when it will come in handy one day."

"Well hopefully you will always be with me so I wont need to." Elsa smiled "So what do you wanna do now that you have healed me up doc."

"You wanna go upstairs?" Anna said standing up and extending her hand.

"Erm.. Ok sure." Elsa said nervous as she didn't know what Anna had planned.

"Trust me Ok." Anna said as Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and they headed upstairs.

* * *

"Anna I don't really think.." Elsa said as she stood in the bedroom doorway.

"Don't think Elsa, feel.." Anna said walking over to Elsa and placing Elsa's hand over Anna's heart.

"You know I could make this a lot more perverse then intended." Elsa grinned.

"You're a dork.. I mean we don't have to do anything I'm only thinking if I was going to die I really wouldn't want to be a virgin." Anna grinned poking Elsa in the ribs.

"Oh thanks a lot you caring bitch.. so are you saying you're not a virgin?" Elsa asked.

"I'm not dying.." Anna said before her brain kicked into gear "Elsa, shit I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that.. erm if it makes you feel better yes.. I am a virgin."

"Ha so big, hard Anna is just like us normal people huh!" Elsa laughed as she just wanted to be happy for the short amount of time she has left.

"You know Elsa, we don't have to do anything we can just lay in each others arms and just hold each other till the time comes to.. well you know." Anna said looking down at her shoes sadly "Also you have to promise me one thing."

"Ok anything." Elsa said cupping Anna's chin lifting it so they could look each other in the eyes.

"When you turn.. I want you to bite me and turn me too. I don't want to live in a world without you." Anna admitted tears coming down her face.

"Well when the time comes I.. I don't know how to answer that Anna.." Elsa cried not sure what to say.

"So what do you want to do?" Anna asked blushing as she stared into Elsa' s eyes.

"I.. I want you to make love to me." Elsa smiled and kissed Anna on the cheek sweetly.

"Ok.. erm I'm just going to go the bathroom.. make yourself comfy and I'll be right back." Anna said quickly and ran out of the room sharpish leaving Elsa confused.

* * *

"Come on Arendelle, you can do this." Anna psyched herself up looking into the broken mirror "How hard can it be.. it'll be like when you touch yourself but well it's someone else."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which made Anna jump.

"Anna are you Ok? You've been in there for ages.. if you're scared we don't have to do anything I really don't mind." Elsa sighed from outside the door.

"I'm fine Elsa I'm just.. working on my game." Anna lied shaking her head at how pathetic she sounded and opened the door.

Elsa walked forward and pushed Anna against the wall of the bathroom hard and began kissing her passionately as she bit the bottom of Anna's lip, begging for entry. Anna opened her mouth moaning into the kiss as Elsa quickly pushed her tongue into Anna's mouth. Stroking the roof of Anna's mouth, Elsa quickly snaked her uninjured arm up Anna's stomach taking her time to trace around the redhead's chiselled abs.

"Whoa.. Ok erm wow." Anna breathed as she broke the kiss desperately needing oxygen "Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

"Erm I don't know.. sorry was it too much?" Elsa was unsure if she fucked it up.

"Hell no! It was amazing I was just surprised that's all." Anna said her breathing slowing down again "Ok let's go back to the bedroom.. I'm ready."

Elsa nodded and grabbed Anna's hand as they headed back to the bedroom. As soon as they entered Anna had made quick work of her top and began to take Elsa's top off making sure she was careful around Elsa's arm. Anna quickly pushed Elsa onto the bed and crawled up her body on all fours.

"Mmm it is weird that I'm actually really nervous yet totally horny right now?" Elsa laughed as she looked deep into Anna's beautiful teal eyes.

"Ha! No I feel the same. Ok close your eyes and let me know if you like what I'm doing or not." Anna said deciding on just winging it.

Elsa nodded her head and lay back closing her eyes. Anna moved up and began kissing along Elsa's jawline smirking as she heard Elsa moan out. Trailing her tongue down she began to alternate between licking and kissing down Elsa's collarbone and down Elsa's chest stopping in the middle of Elsa's breasts, as she did the blonde lifted up moaning, this gave Anna time to quickly unhook Elsa's bra and take it off her. She threw it to where she had disguarded the rest of their clothes and just looked at how perfect Elsa was. Although her body was covered in scars old and new and there was blood over her arms and her upper half was covered in bruises, Anna knew that Elsa was perfection and even if this was the first and last time they were to be intimate with each other, Anna was sure to burn this image in front of her into her mind permanently. Gently she began to massage Elsa's breast which caused Elsa to gasp out in pleasure, Anna loved how smooth and soft they were and how wet it made her seeing Elsa's nipples get harder with every stroke she did over them. Unable to control herself any more she moved her hands down and pulled down Elsa's pants tantalizingly slow. Anna was surprised that she never lost herself there and then as she saw her main prize right in front of her already open and waiting.

"Mmm white panties?" Anna smiled licking her lips and she could see Elsa's pre cummed womanhood glistening through the flimsy material.

"Oh god Anna." Elsa mewed as Anna ran a finger up and down Elsa's dripping pussy.

Quickly Anna rid herself of her pants and her bra and opened Elsa's legs getting between them as she lay on top of Elsa kissing her once again.

"Anna, please take me." Elsa begged pleasure was clouding her mind.

"Of course my love." Anna nodded and moved back down trailing her tongue again.

Instead of trailing her tongue down to where she really wanted to go she held off and took her time exploring every inch of Elsa as this was the last time she would be able to. She took one of Elsa's breasts in her mouth suckling it while Anna moved her hand down herself and into her panties so she could fuck herself while she made Elsa twitch and moan loudly. Moving her head down further she began dipping her tongue into Elsa's belly button as Elsa grabbed onto Anna's copper locks pushing her down to where they both wanted to go. Anna remover her hand from out her own panties and grabbed hold of Elsa's thighs as she moved her head between Elsa's centre. Anna breathed in Elsa's scent and could feel the wetness gush out of herself as she smelt so good, she began salivating just imagining how good Elsa would taste. As she took a quick lick at Elsa's clit, Elsa jerked hard and her pubic bone hit Anna hard in the mouth, busting it open.

"Oww shit!" Anna yelped sitting up.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help it.. are you Ok?" Elsa asked worried.

"Yeah.. just lay back down sweetie." Anna instructed gently pushing Elsa back down and waited till she shut her eyes again.

Anna went back down to where she was and stripped Elsa of the last garment she was wearing, sitting up quickly she looked at Elsa in all her glory and tears began to fall silently.. she was Anna's life. Moving back down she used her fingers and ran them up and down Elsa's slit carefully putting the tip of her middle finger inside so not to hurt her. Elsa jerked again and this gave Anna the opportunity to push her finger in deeper, making sure Elsa was Ok she added another finger taking it slow as not to hurt Elsa.

"Oh god Anna! Don't stop! Never stop!" Elsa panted running her a hand down her body as she began to massage her own breast.

"Holy shit." Anna panted as sweat began to drip off her, she loved the feeling of Elsa coming undone underneath her.

Anna began to speed her fingers up as Elsa moved her hands and with one gripped the sheet underneath her till her knuckles were white and she threw the other behind her pushing pushing against the headboard which made Anna's fingers do deeper.

"Are you Ok?" Anna panted taking a quick breather but kept her fingers inside stroking the top of Elsa's g-spot.

"Holy fuck.. mmm yeah. I'm really close Anna, please make me finish." Elsa moaned her hips bucking wildly.

"How do you?" Anna was about to ask.

"Your mouth.. Anna please." Elsa opened her eyes and sat up a bit pleading for the redhead to hurry and finish her off.

Anna nodded and lent down and positioned herself so her fingers would keep pumping in and out hitting Elsa's g-spot and she could also get the that beautiful little pearl that would ultimately be Elsa's undoing. Anna breathed Elsa's scent in as her mouth watered and she quickly latched on to the precious bundle of nerves which made Elsa scream and throw her hands into Anna's fiery locks. Anna began moving her fingers even quicker as clear liquid began gushing out with force. The only sounds in the room now was the squelching sound of Anna's making Elsa reach her peak and Elsa's struggled moaning and labored breathing.

"Oh Anna! Fuck Anna! I'm there! I'm fucking cumming!" Elsa screamed as her hips lifted off the bed and she brought Anna's face in more.

Elsa scrunched her eyes tighter as all that filled her mind was white explosions of pure joy as she began riding out her orgasm. Anna never let go and carried on fucking Elsa, as she got covered in all of Elsa's juices.

"Holy.. fucking.. shit!" Elsa panted coming down from her high but her body was still in the aftershock mode.

"Was that Ok?" Anna asked getting up and lay next to Elsa kissing her neck and putting a protective arm over Elsa's still naked chest.

"That.. was amazing." Elsa rasped as her throat was sore from all the shouting "Do you want me to do you?"

Anna looked up at the younger girl and saw how tired and ill she looked.

"Nah, I'm good. This was all you." Anna said sadly as this was probably the last time she will see her best friend this happy again.

They both got under the covers and Anna spooned Elsa putting one arm under Elsa's head for support and the other rested on her stomach. Elsa moved back into Anna more and grabbed hold on the arm that was draped on her stomach.

"I know that it sucks that this has happened but there's no one I would want with me under these circumstances." Elsa yawned and nestled her head onto the freckled arm underneath her.

"I know baby, but you have to promise me that when you turn, you turn me.. Ok?" Anna pleaded turning Elsa's face to look at her.

Sad blue eyes met hopeful teal ones as Elsa pondered the question.

"I.. I promise." Elsa said sadly and then kissed Anna sweetly before laying back down.

"Thank you.. let's get some sleep now and just know that I do love you and I always will." Anna said kissing Elsa's shoulder as she studied the wounded arm that was on top of hers.

"Me too Anna, me too." Elsa sighed as she closed her eyes imagining a world where there was no infection.

**A/N- So there will probably be one more chapter left now as this was only supposed to be a short, so yey.. anywhom sorry I haven't updated in a while I've just had loads on but I will finish this before anything else. Major thank you to everyone once again you're all amazing.. till next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Anna woke up to a start as she heard groaning and grunting from the other side of the bed.

"Elsa.. Els are you Ok?" Anna whispered as she couldn't bear to turn and face her, as she knew what she was going to see and she knew that this moment would happen but she wished she still had a bit more time to be in Elsa's company before they had to both die.

Anna turned to see Elsa hunched over with her back facing her, twitching and moaning. Shaking her head, as tears began to fill her eyes, she slowly moved her trembling hand towards her, she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder which made Elsa's whole body tense up and freeze.

"Elsa?" Anna cried quietly.

Before she could say anything Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and bit down hard. The red head screamed out in agony and bloody flown freely from the wound and was smeared all over Elsa's changed face.

"Elsa! No!" Anna cried.

Suddenly Anna bolted up right, sweat was pouring from her face as she looked over to where Elsa was lying. She carefully reached over and pulled her roughly, so she was on her back. Elsa's eyes flew open in a panic as she screamed out which in turn made Anna scream.

"What is wrong? Why are you screaming at me?" Elsa asked sitting up shaking slightly.

"You.. you're not dead or zombiefied." Anna cried throwing her arms around her confused girlfriend "I love you so bloody much!"

Elsa laughed as she was thankful that she was still alive yet she was confused to why she was not dead. Without another word she quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, locking the door behind her quickly. Tears began to fall as she slid down the door thanking every deity that she was still alive but wondered how she was as usually everyone who gets bit turns within a few hours at least. She looked at her arm and the bite just looked like it was scabbed over and that was it. She began to run her fingers over the wound. It looked like when she was younger and she got in a fight and someone bit her, actually that took longer to heal. Elsa shook her head about what was going on. The thing is she didn't feel ill, she actually felt better than she has for a long time.

"Elsa, are you Ok? Talk to me!" Anna shouted banging on the bathroom door.

"Anna.." Elsa cried out and stood up quickly going over to the sink and began splashing water on her face.

"Elsa open the door or I'm going to break it down!" Anna warned.

Elsa wiped her face dry and unlocked the door. Anna made her way in to the bathroom and quickly moved to where Elsa was, hugging her tightly, before moving back and cupping the blonde's face in her hands. Elsa looked away sadly not sure what to say.

"Talk to me.. please baby." Anna begged moving Elsa's chin so they were looking at each other.

"I.. I shouldn't be alive Anna. I just don't get it. I have seen people die from getting bitten and yet I was bit and.. well I'm alive. How is this possible?" Elsa cried as she held Anna closer as although she loved being alive as she got to now spend her life with Anna she didn't want to turn when everything is supposed to be fine.

"I don't know. I don't know what to suggest as like you, everyone that I have come into contact with that was infected either killed themselves or turned into one of those fucking things. Maybe we should go to Marlene and she can tell us what to do because if it's just us we are going to die as well our little mall trip never faired well and well you can't go back to military unless you wanna be shot on sight for leaving and well being bitten." Anna said as she dragged Elsa out of the bathroom and she began to get their stuff together "We will get through this."

* * *

"Anna, how much further? I'm getting tired." Elsa moaned as she sat down on ground trying to catch her breath.

Anna stopped and looked at the tired blonde before walking back to where she was and collapsing next to her, exhausted.

"Not long sweetie. Come on we can't stay out here otherwise we are going to get busted and I really don't want to die." Anna said before kissing Elsa on the cheek and standing back up and offering Elsa her hand.

Elsa sighed and jumped up before following Anna once more. About an hour or so later they reached the main hideout of the fireflies.

"Arendelle, where have you been? Marlene has been going crazy!" One of the guards said seeing Anna. It wasn't until they saw Elsa come from behind Anna that they drew their guns at the girls.

"Shit man! Put your guns down she's with me and we need to see Marlene now!" Anna said reaching over and pushing the gun out of her way.

Anna grabbed Elsa's hand and without another word forced her way into the hide out. The red head quickly made her way to where Marlene was and instead of knocking on the door, like she usually does, she burst in dragged the scared blonde behind her.

"Where in the fuck have you been Arendelle? And why is Elsa here when I told you specifically not to go near her!" Marlene shouted as she stood up and marched over to Anna grabbing her by the collar and dragging her to a seat. Elsa stood in the doorway unsure what to do as Marlene went around and sat back down again evil eyeing both the girls "I will ask you one one more time Anna, where the hell were you?"

"Marlene, we need you help. We fucked up!" Anna cried as she looked at her mentor guiltily.

"What the fuck have you done now girl?" Marlene growled knowing that trouble follows Anna around like a bad smell.

Anna looked around to Elsa and nodded her head motioning her to come over and show Marlene what had happened. Elsa just stood there arms wrapped around herself not wanting to because she knew that she would get in more trouble than she already knew she was. Marlene looked at the blonde and smiled slightly before glaring at the upset red head once again.

"Just bloody show her Elsa!" Anna shouted standing up quickly and dragging the younger girl over to Marlene and quickly rolling her sleeve up showing Marlene the wound.

Marlene knew exactly what it was and quickly pulled her pistol out, pointing it at Elsa. She moved closer and inspected the wound closer to see the bite mark there prominent but it had looked like it was already healed. She looked back up and saw that Elsa looked pretty normal, except the big fucking bite mark was she was showing.

"When were you bitten you stupid fucking girl?" Marlene shouting keeping her gun pointed at the blonde's face.

"Early last night it's been hours since she was bitten but for some reason she hasn't turned yet." Anna explained trying to step between Marlene and Elsa but Marlene pushed the girl away.

"How did this happen?" Marlene said eyeing Elsa up once again "Also I'm warning you now girl, if you twitch or foam or what the fuck ever, I will blow your fucking head off no worries."

Elsa nodded her head quickly, as although she would say she's kinda tough the woman standing right in front of her scared the living shit out of her right now.

"We.. well erm we was.." Elsa began.

"Spit it out! I don't have all day and neither do you." Marlene snarled.

"It was all my fault. I snuck out of here to see her one last time before we had to leave and I made her come to the mall and just as we were about to leave she got bitten. After that we went to some house and stayed there the night." Anna shrugged.

"Are you fucking simple?" Marlene scoffed at Anna's complete lack of judgement "She got bit and you spend the night with her! What if she turned? Huh! You would have been zombie sushi and you're alright with that huh?" Marlene growled.

"Well I love her so if she turned then yeah I would of wanted her to turn me so we can still be together!" Anna shouted back defiantly.

"Well then you are as stupid as you look. It doesn't work that way Anna. When she turns she will not be herself, and she wont know who the hell you are and she will see you not as the love of your life or whatever bullshit but as her next fucking meal. Fuck has anything I taught you not sunk into your thick fucking skull!" Marlene shouted at the red head.

Elsa began to cry as although what Marlene was saying was true it still hurt because somehow in their tiny brains they thought that they would be Ok somehow but as usual her luck completely sucks. Marlene looked at the blonde once more and sighed lowering her gun.

"It's a good thing I made a promise to your mom because if I didn't know you, you would be dead right now. You are to stay in here on your own for twenty four hours. If you're alive then maybe some how you might be.. I don't know immune. If that's even possible and if you die or turn you will only suffer yourself and I will be left with no other option then to put a bullet right between your eyes. Do you understand?" Marlene asked.

"But.. but.." Anna began.

"Yes, I understand." Elsa said sadly.

Marlene nodded and grabbed Anna roughly and dragged her out of the room.

"Twenty four hours Winters." Marlene repeated and shut the door locking it behind her.

"I love you!" Anna shouted.

* * *

Twenty four hours had passed and Marlene headed to the room that Elsa was kept in. As she got there she saw Anna sprawled on the floor fast asleep. All day Marlene had been formulating plan with the rest of the fireflies about their next attack. She was kept thinking about something bigger that was bugging her all day and that was that if the girls were telling the truth about how long she was bitten for then maybe Elsa was the cure for this whole mess and then Marlene would become something of a hero, no a damn god to the other people for curing the outbreak.

"Hey sleepy head, time to get up!" Marlene said kicking the girl to wake her.

"Urgh.. what time is it?" Anna asked confused as she sat up and stretched.

"Time to see if your little girlfriend is dead or alive." Marlene said and as she said it Anna bounded up excited.

Anna went to open the door but the older woman grabbed her and pulled her so she was behind the older woman and began shaking her head disappointedly. Marlene pulled her gun out and slowly opened the door. Anna tried to push past but Marlene kept her back. As they opened the door fully, they saw Elsa sitting on a chair reading a comic.

"Aww man, do you have any more of these things? I hate cliffhangers!" Elsa growled as she finished with the comic and put it back onto the table.

"What the fuck! how are you still alive?" Marlene asked dropping the gun and run over to the blonde who jumped at the sudden movement.

Marlene grabbed Elsa's arm again and saw that nothing had changed and that she hadn't turned. Marlene gasped as she couldn't believe what the hell was going on. Elsa is the cure for all of this and she is in Marlene's care.

"Elsa, do you know what this means?" Marlene smiled as she hugged the girl close "You are the savior! You can put an end to this!"

Anna smiled and ran straight up to Elsa and hugged her.

"I've never been so happy to see you Els." Anna smiled and kissed the blonde passionately.

Marlene smiled but that quickly changed as she looked away upset as she knows the only way to get this cure would be to take Elsa to medical experts and well it would mean Elsa sacrificing herself to save the whole of mankind.

"Marlene, hey Marlene.. I told you she would be Ok and now we can be together forever now." Anna smiled as Elsa wiped her tears away.

"That's good kiddo.. come on we need to move if we are going to do this." Marlene said and quickly left the room to prepare for this.

"I wonder what her problem is?" Anna asked "So do you wanna do all this savior thing or shall we just do our own thing?"

"Anna I could be the solution to all this and save millions of people and I'm not going to give this up and hell it's only a few blood tests probably so I tell you what. When we get there I do what I gotta do and then she can go off on our own and build our life together.. what do you say?" Elsa smiled as she kissed the red head sweetly on cheek.

"Promise." Anna begged.

"I promise."

* * *

"Urgh! What's taking so bloody long?" Anna moaned to herself as she dealt another hand of cards.

A few hours after Marlene found out about Elsa, they all headed off to another safe house while Marlene went away for a bit to go and sort out where they were going, which looked like first stop would be the Capitol and then more fireflies will follow on with them. Elsa looked at Anna and didn't say anything she just admired the red head's natural beauty. Anna looked up to see Elsa staring at her all goofily.

"What's wrong with you?" Anna laughed as Elsa shook her head collecting her thoughts.

"I just love you that's all.. you have a problem with that?" Elsa laughed and set her cards down and pushed Anna back on the sofa before climbing on top of her.

"Mmm.. hi." Anna laughed.

"Hi." Elsa giggled and began peppering Anna's neck with kisses.

Anna moaned as she lifted Elsa's shirt up and began raking her nails down Elsa's sides which led the blonde to moan out to. Elsa grinned and bent down biting Anna's neck gently sucking on her pulse point, Elsa licking where she just sucked and moved her hands down Anna stomach and dipped into her pants. Anna groaned out and opened her legs wider to let Elsa have more access. She quickly began rubbing her finger up and down Anna's dripping slit as the red head hissed out loudly. Elsa grinned as she sat back up and kissed Anna passionately as her fingers moved her panties out of the way and plunged them into her hard, as Anna moaned into her mouth.

"You like that?" Elsa moaned as she began moving her fingers in and out hard and fast as although they had just started Anna was already horny for the blonde anyway and all she had to do was look at her and that was more than enough.

"Mmm yeah.. harder and curl your fingers up though." Anna begged as she slammed her eyes shut and bit her lip to stop her screaming.

Elsa smiled and began doing what Anna wanted until she began to feel Anna's pussy begin to tighten around her fingers.

"Oh.. fuck Elsa.. I'm going to fucking!" Anna cried out as her whole body arched off the sofa.

**CRASH**

Elsa stared at Anna in the same petrified look that Anna was giving her. She quickly got up off the red head, who quickly began to dress herself. Elsa flicked her knife out and poised herself at the other side of the door ready to stab fuck out of any one who would come in. Suddenly the door flew open and Marlene came falling in holding her stomach. Elsa went to go over until she saw an oldish looking man walk over and grabbed Marlene's arm.

"Hey shit head, let her go!" Elsa screamed and ran at the man with the knife.

"Not so fast girlie." A woman shouted as she pushed past the man and grabbed Elsa's wrist stopping her from cutting him.

"Huh, you recruiting them kind of young ain't you Marlene?" The man chuckled and helped Marlene up.

"The blonde is not one of mine but the other one is. Listen Joel, Tess, you want this deal we gotta move." Marlene gasped as pain racked through out her body and she stumbled over to a chair.

"Hey! We're not going anywhere without you." Anna said barging past Elsa and walking toward the injured woman.

"It's not up for discussion. Joel and Tess will take you and I will meet you at the end." Marlene said looking at the scared girls.

"What! I don't know about you Tess but babysitting duty is not my forte." Joel growled looking at the two girls "How do we know that you have our gear?"

"Joel, you take the girls to our safe house and I will go with Marlene and pick up our supplies and make sure she gets help." Tess instructed.

Joel grumbled and nodded as Anna began laughing.

"What are you laughing at girl?" Joel snarled.

"Well we all know who wears the pants in this relationship." Anna laughed.

Elsa stifled a smile but wiped it off as soon as Joel looked at her. Marlene went over to the two girls and hugged them close and told them to stay close to Joel as he is the best and will look after them. Joel and Tess looked at each other one last time before Tess left with Marlene.

"Alrighty, Joely let's get going.. I'm hungry." Anna laughed as she grabbed Elsa's hand and began skipping towards the exit.

"Urgh!" Joel sighed "I'm already tired of this shit!"

**A/N- So there we have it peeps. I may or may not do a new story that continues from this but is based on the main story. A massive thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed you don't know how happy it makes me. So until next time guys.. have a good 'un :)**


End file.
